The PowerPuff Girls Movie Re-make
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Professor Utonium wanted to create the perfect little girl to bring light to Townsville, but accidently added chemical x and created four little superpowered girls. How will the girls be able to find their place with their special gifts. Read on how the girls have another sister during their creation.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Ingredient

At a large city, late in the night. The place seems quiet, and there are a few lights on.

The narrator's comes up, saying "The city of Townsville!"

Suddenly, a loud, red blast comes up at a part of the city, and the alarm comes ringing like a massive bell.

"...is in some serious… serious serious trouble!" The narrator adds.

At the bank, there is a giant hole on it, and the alarm continues to ring,

"Day after day, crime, lawlessness and evil are running rampant," The narrator says.

Then at a Donut Thing, there are police cars and the alarm continues to ring lout.

"Its citizens have lost all hope! They are utterly helpless and in desperate need of a true hero! But who?Is there no one who can help this forsaken town and make it a better place?" The narrator adds.

At the Malt store, the alarm continues to ring. Inside of the store, the place is quiet.

Right on cue, a man wearing a white lab coat holding a basket appears walking down the halls.

The narrator says, "Fear not, fair viewers. For there is a man, a man of science. A forward thinking man who looks back."

The man continues to walk down the halls of the store, and suddenly stops in his tracks.

"Back to a sweeter time, when there was a spice to life and everything was nice!" the narrator adds.

The person at the stand scan the items the professor has, and put them in the bag. As the man in the lab coat grabs the bag full of groceries, he look to see a crime being committed. The one robbing the place is a big pink creature with antennas and a green nose, and wears blue overalls. He is holding a long gun to the female cashier. Scared the woman takes the money out of the register and puts it on the counter.

Then the narrator says, "I must profess, sir, this man, holds the ingredients to Townsville's salvation!"

The man walks out of the store, and grabs the key out to get in the white car. Suddenly, he notices five figures reight behind them

"This man known simply as..." The narrator says.

The professor turns around to see the five figures to reval five boys. The only in the sunglasses gives the man a hard punch in the face, and everything has gone black.

"... The Professor!" The narrator finishes his narration

At the lab, a small chimpanzee wearing a diaper is begin to running wild. The chimp hollars as he jumps down from, and breaking the chemistry supplies. Then begins to run around still screaming. The professor is able to get back with the groceries, but still sore from the punch in the head.

The chimp continues to scream, and jumps up grabbing onto the t.v. Then the little primate punches it, and jumps down running a monk. The professor then put the bag full of groceries on the table.

The chimp climbs on the wall where a electronic equipments are. The chimp then grabs a giant like spool of film tape, and throws it on the ground. The professor puts a box full of sugar inside the bowl.

The little primate continues to scream as he runs on the table. He then opens the draw, and toss paper out of of it. Meanwhile, the professor is shaking bottles of spice, and adds them with the sugar.

The wild chimp then grabs on to a spout connecting to a chemistry set, but breaks and the glasses break, and chemicals are spilled. The professor, grabs a jar full of mint leaves, and adds them to the ingredient.

The young monkey climbs up a pull and smashes the clock with it's fist. Finally, the professor adds everything nice inside. Then grabs a spoon, and begins to stir the ingredients together.

The professor is so busy stirring that he doesn't notice that the young chimp is running right towards him. The monkey continues to scream in anger, and runing on his knuckles and feet towards the professor. Before the professor can notice, the monkey pushes him, making hit a becker of chemicals in the process.

The professor helply watch as the last of a chemical falls into the ingredients. The becker is labeled Chemical X on it. Suddenly, a chemical reaction is forming in the bowl. The professor slow back as the ingredients begins to mix and bubble inside. The little chimp becomes curious that it decides to have a look. The professor tries to get to the young chimp as the little animals becomes too close to the bowl.

Suddenly, the whole place exploded. All that comes out is four different voicing of giggling sounds, almost like… little girls.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Four Perfect Special Little Girls

After the explosion, the professor is still unconscious and laying against the draws. The lab has become a big mess after the explosion that has occured. Soon enough, the professor begins to slowly open his eyes as he lifts his head up. Suddenly the professor quickly gets up as he lean back on the table to see a shocking sight. The professor begins to slowly walk over to the table where he has done his experiment. Soon as he reach the table he leans forward with a stunned look on face. Then she slowly turns his head.

In front of the bowl where his put his recipes uses to be, he can see four little girls about five years old.

The first girl is pink eyes with matching color dress with a black stip on it, long orange color hair with pink hair clip with a heart, a big red ribbon on her hair.

The second girl has light blue eyes and matching dress with the black strip, and short blond hair in pigtails.

The third one has light green eyes with a matching color dress, and short black hair.

The last on is hiding behind the pink dressed girl. Her hair is a short brighter orange compared to the pink dressed girl, and has a side ponytail on the right. She has light yellow color eyes with matching light yellow dress with a black stripe on it. She has a yellow hairband with a small yellow bow on it, and small yellow round glasses.

All for of them are wearing mary janes and white stockings.

The girl in the pink dress raises her arm up, and says, "Hi!"

The professor yelps and moves his body back,

"What's your name?" the girl in the pink hair politely asks.

The professor snaps out of his confusion and tries to calmly says, "Oh, um, my name? My name is Professor."

"Professor Utonium. Hello!" The professor introduces himself with a bow.

"Hello, Professor Utonium. It's very nice to meet you." the four girls replies in a polite matter.

"It's very nice to meet you too." The professor says.

But stops, and asks, "Umm.. what are your names?"

"Well, you made us, so shouldn't you also name us?" The girl in the pink dress clarifies.

"Umm, okay!" the professor calmly answers.

The turns his head as he says to himself, "Ohh.. this is so cool!"

The professor kneels down and says to the girl in the pink dress, "Well, now let's see ... because of your directness and opening right up to me, I think I'll call you... Blossom!"

The girl now names Blossom, smiles and closes her eyes as she had her arms together at front. The girl in blue begins to giggle with her arms over her mouth, causing other three to look at her with confused looks.

"Well, aren't you all cute and bubbly!" The professor comments with a smile.

Then admittedly comes up with her name, "That's it! You'll be my little Bubbles."

The professor then notices the girl with the yellow eyes is still slightly hiding behind the girl with the pink eyes.

The professor calmly says, "And I can see you are very sweet and cute as a bellflower… and a little shy as well. I think I'll name you Bella."

The girl that is name Bella shyly look at the professor and smile with her cheeks blushing.

The professor clarifies the names, "So, we have Blossom..."

"Bubbles..." Bubbles is bouncing up and down.

"Bella… "Bella shyly replies turning her head away.

When he turns to the girl with the green eyes looking excited, he unsurely says, "And… Mmm ... Buttercup! Because ... it also begins with a B!"

The girl's excitement becomes a bit disappointed in an instant. She is not pleased and crosses her arms in frustration.

"And together, you are four perfect little gi- gi…" The professor replies.

But shockley realizes, "Gifts! Birthday! It's your birthday! I should get gifts!"

Quickly the professor runs out of the lab leaving the girls standing on the table.

As the professor runs upstairs and out of the house, he says to himself in excitement, "Wow! I can't believe it! I wanted to create some kids I could teach good and bad, right and wrong, and in turn, maybe they'd do some good for this terrible town, and now I can!"

The professor leaves right out of the door, and into the car in the garage.

As the professor drives way, he happily says to himself , "All I've got to do is be a good parent."

Soon the professor drives away from home and all seems quiet. That is until the professor soon return with gifts on top of the truck.

"Note to self: Good parents to leave kids alone," the professor says, realizing his mistake.

The professor quickly runs back inside with a pile of gifts in his arms, "Sugar, spice, mint, and everything nice, who would have guessed that's what little girls were actually made of? I still can't believe it worked, that I actually made four perfect little girls! Four perfect, normal little gi…"

But as he is heading down stairs to the lab, he slips and yells as he is going to fall. Suddenly he stops falling, and looks down to see Blossom and Bella holding on to him in the air.

"Professor, you should be more careful when coming down the steps. You could get hurt," blossom says, as she and Bella put the professor safely on the ground.

The professor now has a awestruck look on his face. He can see them flying.

Soon Bubbles and buttercup fly to the three with gifts in their arms. They are floating too

"Hey, are these for us?" Buttercup asks.

The professor is still shocked, and yet is able to nod his head in reply.

"Yeah! Yippee!" Bubbles and Buttercup cheer as they fly away.

Blossom and Bella fly after them.

"Thanks, Professor!" Blossom says.

"Thank you," Bella replies.

The professor is so surprised to see the event, that he ends up dropping to his knees. He watch as the girls fly around fast as they open their presents and giggling. He begins to wonder how the girls end up with these abilities. He then turns to the broken becker to see the Chemical X that is still dripping the left over chemical inside. He then turns back to the girls and smile to have such perfect and special little girls.

Buttercup flies to the professor with toys, a video game console and a scooter as she says, "Hey, thanks!"

The flies away.

Blossom flies over with books and a globe, and says, "Yes, Professor, thank you!"

And flies off as well.

Bubbles and Bella comes over with their presents. Bella is holding a computer, a tape recorder with a microphone, and a pink teddy bear with a purple bowtie on it. Bubbles is holding a small purple stuffed octopus with yellow half open eyes, a blue top hat with small blue nose.

"This is the best gift ever…" Bubbles happily says, holding the doll.

Then Bubbles and Bella float to the professor with smiles on their faces.

"... Dad," Bella adds.

The two girls give the professor a kiss, each girl giving him a kiss on the cheek. Then the two fly up to join their sisters. The professor is rather surprised by the kisses he has received.

The professor smiles, and calmly says still very happy, "Yes, it is."

He then looks up at the grils to see the fun they are having with their new things. They continue to fly all around as the professor watches them, and want to do what it takes to make them happy.

However, hiding in the shadow, the chimp that has been in the lab look to see the happiness the professor and the new girls are having. The monkey has been altered by the explosion. The chim ends up with green skin, and pink color eyes, and his brain has enlarge and is exposed from his head. He become resentful towards them and walk away without anyone noticing.

The next day early in the morning, the professor is going to help the girls get settle in. first they are in the bedroom with news paper on the ground, cans of pink paint, pans, and paint rollers. The professor and the girls are each holding a paint roller that is covered in paint

Okay, girls, now watch me," the professor says, as she shows the girls to paint with the roller.

With their super speed and flying skills, the girls are able to get the paint done in do time at all. But notice the professor is not in the room now. Suddenly something pink move out of the way, and turns his head to reveal the professor. The girls accidentally painted his back. The girls cover their mouth looking surprise, giving the 'oops' look.

The professor smiles, and says, "I think you missed a spot."

Then painted his face pink with the paint roller. The girls begin laughing seeing this event.

The professor walks out of the room as he says, "I'll go wash up. Then we'll bring in the furniture."

In the restroom, the professor manages to get all the paint of of him and change to new clothes. As he washes his hands, he notices the girls flying down stairs from the mirror.

The professor dries off his face with the towel as he says, "Girls wait! You should let me…

"Help?" the professor reacts becoming stunned.

He is seeing the girls throwing all of the furniture from down stairs all the way to the room. Once they have all the furniture, the girls zoom back into the room. The professor arms falls down as a result.

The professor goes inside the room, and is amazed to see the girls have done. There is a bed with four pillows with sheets on it that goes green, pink, yellow and blue. A pink desk with a heart shaped mirror, toys, furniture with a lamp, and shelves. It's perfect room for four girls.

"Whoa-ho-ho! This looks pretty good!" the professor says, amazed on how the room turns out.

Then he asks, "What do you think?"

"Mmm... I think it's a little dark," Bubbles replies.

Buttercup crosses her arms, and says, "Well, I like it dark."

"I don't like it so much," Bella shyly replies.

"Some windows might be nice," Blossom suggests.

Yeah! I could see some windows right about"The professor says as he walk towards the large wall

He puts his hand on it, and says, "... here!"

"I'll call a contractor tomor…" the professor says turning his head around.

But before he can finish, the four sisters eyes turn completely red. Soon laser eyes are being shoot outside the house, making four circles in the process. Once they create four complete circles, the walls fall off of the wall, and onto the ground outside.

The professor is rather stunned and his hair becomes a little messed up after the laser show.

"Or... that works, too," The professor says, looking a bit speechless

He manages to calm down, and asks, "Who's hungry?"

The girls and the professor reach the kitchen. As the professor get stuff from the fridge, the girls are going to make some sandwiches.

"Ready?" Blssom ashs as she and Bella are one side.

"Ready!" Bella, Bubbles, and Buttercup answer.

While Blossom and Bella hold the bag of bread, Bubbles is holding a grape jelly jar with a knife, and Buttercup hold a peanut butter jar with a knife.

Blossom announces, "Go!"

Soon, Blossom and Bella begin to throw the bread while Bubbles throws the jelly and Buttercup throws the peanut butter with their knives. Soon the bread with the peanut butter and jelly begin to hit one another making sandwiches. When the professor is finish getting the things from the fridge, he closes it and is about to head to the table. But stops in shock to see what is happening.

Soon the bread, peanut butter, and jelly stack on top of each other to form a large stack of sandwiches. Sitting on the chair with booster seats, the girls see the stack on the table. Then use their laster on it, and the crust falls off. The girls become shocked and cover their mouths again to see the professor coming towards them with glasses of milk and puts it on the table, only to be covered with peanut butter and jelly. Soon they all start laughing. For the whole day have been full of fun and surprises.

In no time at all, the sun is going down as the moon is going up in the sky and stars appear in the sky.

The professor comes into the living, drying his hands as he says, "Okay girls, time for…"

He stops to see that the girls are indeed asleep. Blossom is sleeping with her book open, pencil and notepad, other books and, microscope on the floor. Buttercup is sleeping on the couch with the remote still in her hand. Bubbles is curled up in a ball with paper crowns, and her little octopus doll next to her.

"...bed." the professor finishing his sentence with has hand on his face.

He then washes the girls, making sure she isn't wake, put on their night dress matching their normal dresses with white frills on the collar and bottom, gives Bubbles her octopus doll and she holds in in her arms. He puts Bellas bear in her arms, and gives her a kiss on the forehead. Then he tucks them all in, and leaves the room turning off the lights. Finally slowly closes the door.

The professor walks down the halls and walks down stairs to the living room. Soon he is picking up the girls things. When he picks up one of the papers he stops to look at it. He then smiles to see that Bubbles has drawn a picture of him and the girls including herself. He his truly happy to have the girls in his life.

The next day, the professor walks into the girls room with their clothes in his arms.

"Wake up girls, time for school!" the professor calls out, and the girls wake up instantly.

But the girls question, "What's school?"

"This is school!" A woman's voice comes up.

The family arrive at boulding with the sign reading Pokey Oaks. The professor and the girls meet with a woman with a orange dress, red vest, orange tights, and red slip on shoes. She has black hair and blue eyes.

The teach kneel down to the girls and introduces herself, "I'm your teacher, Ms. Keane, and this is where kids come to learn! See?"

Ms. Keane shows the girls the classroom, where there are more children their age. They are sitting on the table either reading, drawing, play on the floor, or other stuff.

A small boy comes up to them, and asks, "Hey, you wanna play?"

Three of the girls smile, while Bella is being a litter nervous to hide behind the professor's leg. The girls look at Ms Keane, and she nods her head with a smile. The girls becomes happy that they run with the boy to play with the other kids. All except Bella who is still hiding behind the professor.

Bubbles then runs back to Bella to see her hiding.

Bubbles says, "Come on Bella, we're going to play."

"Um, okay," Bella shyly replies with a smile.

They both take each other's hand and run off to play with their sisters and the other children.

Still feeling concern about his daughters, Professor Utonium tires to explains, "Umm, do you think they'll be okay? Cause I'm new at this parenting thing, and I wanted to come and meet you, and see them off on their first day, cause they're really special. I mean really special… and I just want to make sure they'll be okay so, so what do you think? Do you think they'll be okay?"

He look to see that his daughters are starting to get acquainted with the other children. Even Bella is starting to get comfortable with the other students

"They'll be just fine, Professor. We'll see you at noon," says with a reassuring smile.

Okay, bye girls, bye! Bye! Buh-bye! Bye! Uh bye! The professor says, still unsure.

Ms. Keane then kindly pushes him out of the classroom while he says his goodbyes. Then closes the door, and walks to her desk.

"Okay class, take your seats," Ms. Keane says.

A young girl with a book raises her hand, and asks, "Ms. Keane, can Blossom sit with us?"

"Can we sit with Bubbles?" A another girl asks, pulling Bubbles toward her.

"Can Buttercup sit over here?" A boy asks, that has a black shirt reads 'Mitch Rocks.'

A young boy with glasses says, "Can Bella sit with us.

"The girls can sit right here in the middle, so they'll be next to everyone," Ms. Kean says, escorting the girls to the table in the middle. Each of the four girls take a seat.

All the children cheer, happy to be with the girls.

Ms. Keane walks to the chalkboard, picks up the chalk, and says, "Now, let's begin!"

Soon, Ms. Keane writes on the board beginning the students lesson.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Extreme Tag

Hours has gone by, and the clock is already at noon. Just then, there is a knock on the door. The door opens to reveal the professor waving and showing a smile on his face.

"Hello Professor, right on time," Ms. Keane says.

Then she says, showing the professor in, "Your girls are right outside with the other children."

However, the professor is shocked to see the messy state in the classroom.

"Oh no! Look at this mess! Ohh, I knew the girls would be a handful, but I'm so sorry," The professor says,

"What, this?" Ms. Keane replies.

Then she says, "This is what happens when you put twenty little kids in one room."

Ms. Keane and the professor walk to through the other door outside where the girls and the other kids are.

"Your girls were perfect. Perfect, normal, well-behaved little girls," Ms. Keane says, with a smile.

"Nothing out of the ordinary?" The professor says, looking confused.

Ms. Keane turns to the professor, and questions, "No, like what?"

At a different part of the playground, the girls are playing a game of hopscotch with another girl. Of course, they are still trying to learn. Bubbles throws a small stone on one of the squares, and begins to hop on each square.

"That was sweet!" Blossom compliments.

Buttercup crosses her arms, and asks, "What's the point of this game anyway?"

Bubbles grosses her arms, unpleasant by Buttercup's attitude.

Bella calmly says, "I think it's fun."

Just then, the boy Mitch, runs to the girl and tags her on the back saying, "Tag! You're it!"

And then the boy runs way. The girls begins laughing and start chasing him and the other kids. Soon all the other kids begin to run away from the girl. All except Blossom and her sisters, they wonder what the girls are doing.

"Whoa! Everyone's running from that girl! It's like she's been infected!" Blossom questions in shock.

"Maybe she's a freak," Buttercup suggests.

"Yeah, and they hate her!" Bubbles replies.

"And they're running from her," Bella adds.

They then see the girl tagging another girl, and begin to run away.

Just then, this other girl tags Bubbles screaming, "Tag, you're it!"

But Bubbles panic and screams, "Oh no! I've been infected!"

Mitch comes over, and asks, "Alright, what's going on here?"

"I've been infected," Bubbles worriedly answers.

Mitch facepalm his head, and explains, "You're not in-fec-ted, it's just a game!"

"It is?" Bella questions.

"Yeah!" Mitch answers.

"A game; neat!" Blossom replies with a smile

"Yeah, how do we play?" Buttercup asks.

Mitch groans as he puts his hand on his face.

He then walks to bubbles and says, "Okay, look: it's very simple. Bubbles, tag me."

Then Mitch stretches his arm out to Bubbles. Bubbles is not very sure.

"Come on, it's okay," Mitch says, reassuring Bubbles.

Bubbles extends her arm slowly and tag Mitch.

"All right, now I'm it. And all you gots to do to play is tag someone else. And they're it!" Mitch says as he walks to Buttercup and tags her.

Then he runs off.

He then runs back, and says to Buttercup, "By the way, you're it!"

"Awesome, I'm it! What do I do, what do I do, what do I do?!" Buttercup asks as she shouts in excitement.

"Just tag someone else! And they're it!" Mitch yells as he runs way to play the game.

The girls look at mitch as he running away. With a grin on her face, Buttercup has her eyes turn facing the girls. Blossom and the others look at Buttercup, and show sheepish smiles. Then Buttercup turn to them. With that Blossom, Bubbles, and Bella run away. Soon Buttercup begins to chase after them.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Bella begin to giggle as they are running, but Buttercup is running after them

Seeing Buttercup is chasing them, she tells the girls, "Time to put it into overdrive, girls!"

Soon the three sisters begin to run a little faster. Seeing her sisters getting away, Buttercup runs faster. Seeing Buttercup catching up, the three sisters run even faster. Buttercup becomes frustrated, and begins to run faster. After that, the three sisters are running even faster. As they run around the school they catch the attention of everyone on the playground.

Seeing the girls running faster, Buttercup becomes frustrated and increase her speed even though. Soon Buttercup begins to run super fast as stream of bright green light comes from behind.

Being able to catch up with her sister, Buttercup pushes Bubbles hard as she shouts, "Tag! Yooooooouuuuuu're IT!"

However, Buttercup pushes Bubbles so hard, that she slides across the concrete breaking it, and crashes through the school wall. Everyone cover themselves from the blast to see a big hole on the school wall.

Just then, Bubbles flies out through the roof, and is flying down towards her sisters.

She says, "I'm gonna tag you guys now!"

Seeing Bubbles coming right them, the others dodge out of the way, breaking the fence while Bubbles creates a crater on the playground. Bubbles slowly sticks her head up.

Buttercup laughs, and says, "Haha! You missed us!"

Bubbles turns around to see her sisters, and the three show scared looks. They all run and end up crashing into the house, destroying the front and windows.

Soon enough, the girls end up paying a very extreme game of tag. Each time the girls tag each other or run away from each other, they end up knocking trees down or end up breaking something. Because the girls are too busy having fun with the game, they haven't noticed it.

Still at the scholl, the students and teachers are stunned to see how different the girls are. Even though he knows about the girls special abilities, he never expect the girls to be like this. With a sheepish smile, the professor runs out of the classroom, go into his car, and drives after his daughters.

At the sign reads, "You Are Now Leaving The City of Townsville," Bubbles, Buttercup, and Blossom fly over the sign laughing.

Bubbles even shouts, "Whee!"

Bella however, flies right through the sign creating a giant hole on it.

The professor drives the car as he screams, "Girls, no! Wait!"

In no time, the girls have reach the city. Bubbles, Buttercup, and Blossom fly past the buildings. Bella is zooming around the buildings to catch with her sisters. Soon enough, Blossom manages to catch up with her sisters. The girls continue to fly across the city in top speed. They even knock the car over. As they fly super fast, the girls creates a gust of wind, knocking everything and break anything in their path.

Bella does her best to catch up with her sisters. Suddenly, Bella ends up giving out a burst of speed that cause her to fly faster than she has ever been.

Once she reaches Blossom, Bella tags her, "You're it!"

Blossom gasp, and uses her feet to stop, causing her to skid across the road, causing the concrete to break. She manages to stop at the intersection of the road. When she turns around, she can see Bella is alway gone.

Suddenly, Blossom hears Buttercup and Bella laughing with her super hearing.

Then she hears Bubbles shouting, "Can't catch me!"

Blossom turns her head left and right trying to figure out where her sisters have gone off to. Then she runs off in top speed passing the couple on the sidewalk. The couple look to see the strange girl. Then turn forward to see something else. Then they scream and run away.

Finally… Wham!

A red car crashes right into the building.

The professor drives by, and quickly stops to see the damages that has been done.

"Oh no!" The professor worriedly replies.

As he looks at the damage, a small red car bounces over, and hit the car.

At a different part of town, Blossom runs with her super speed, causing the concrete to break where she has run. Blossom continues to run to tag one of her sisters. At another part of town, Buttercup is flying from Blossom. Buttercup then flies to a different part of the street. And Blossom passes the street Buttercup turns on to. Blossom quickly turns back and run after Buttercup.

Blossom is able to find Buttercup and is able to get on her tail. However, they are coming across people who are driving by. Blossom ends up scaring one of them, and cause them to lose control. The car crashes to the store. Blossom continues to chase Buttercup, but gasp to see what is in front of her. She manages to dodge and is now running on the building, breaking the glass, but lost Buttercup.

Flying with a smile on her face, and shouting, "Whee!" is none other than Bubbles. And ends up flying in the opposite direction of Blossom. Blossom sees Bubbles, and decides to go after her. She stops at a sidewalk where it's red. When the crosswalk changes to green, she runs with her super speed, and on the buildings. Blossom continues to run so fast that she is breaking the street and glass of the buildings.

Blossom find herself at the intersection. She then turns, and continues to run to find one of her sisters. She then stops to see if Bubbles or any of her other sisters are around.

Blossom looks up, and gasp with a smile. Then she uses her super vision to take a closer look on the giant glob that is reflecting the city street. She can see a blue streak flying somewhere. Blossom uses her supervision to a closer look. Having a better view, Blossom knows exactly where she's going.

"Subway, huh?" Blossom says to herself.

Blossom turns her head to see a subway entrances with a sign reading 'Subway East.' Blossom runs inside the subway, and being to run down the tunnel leaving spiral cracks. Bubbles giggles as she continues to fly down the road to the subway. Blossom continues to run down the subway until she reaches the outside entrance of a different subway breads, 'Subway West.' She waits for Bubbles with a smirk on her face. Bubbles gasps to see blossom and presses her feet on the ground trying to stop, cracking the cement of the road. In no time at all, Bubbles is standing right in front of Blossom

Blossom leans, and tags Bubbles saying, "Tag! You're it."

Then Blossom flies away sticking her tongue out, and doing a raspberry. Bubbles makes a frustrated look, and zooms up leaving a crater in the middle of the road. The pieces of the road smashes to the buildings and windows.

The professor drives by to to find the girls.

He looks out the window, and says to himself, "There they…"

But ends up driving over the concret Bubbles has left behind, and the red ball hits the car again.

Blossom, Buttercup, and Bella continue to fly as bubbles gives chase. They stop to look to see Bubbles is flying at them.

Blossom warns the others, "Watch out, here she comes!"

And they fly away.

Bubbles hit the giant globe, and knocks it down to the ground. Luckily, people are out of the way, but scream in reply. Then the ball begin to roll around the city, hitting the building in the process.

Bubbles continues to chase after her sisters, by jumping from one building to another, breaking the rooftops and anything that is on it. The giant ball continues to roll around the city. Blossom and the others fly down the street. Bubbles keeps pouncing on the street and roof like a cat. She cause road to be lifted into the air and cars fly. Soon, Bubbles continues to chase Blossom and Bella. But Buttercup has hide from them seeing the sisters leaving the scene.

Buttercup happily remarks, "Hah, suckers!"

But the road flings Buttercup into the air.

Soon Bubbles tags Buttercup saying, "Tag, you're it!"

One of the cars that ends up been flings into the air, hits one of the large apartments, and glass shatters to the ground. The professor drives, and looks up to see the girls are floating up there.

"Tag, you're it!" Bubbles happily says.

Then Blossom, Bubbles, and Bella fly away.

"Hey!" Buttercup shouts in anger, and chase after them.

The girls fly away as Buttercup chases them. Bubbles and Blossom take the opposite side of the city while Bella goes up. Buttercup stops in her tracks to see the giant building in front of her. Buttercup screams in anger and begin to furiously fly through the building leaving holes on it.

Blossom, Bella, and Bubbles manage to find a good hiding spot.

"She'll never find us up here," Blossom says.

Buttercup continues to crashes through the buildings to find her sisters.

Soon, the other three hear a strange noise.

Blossom asks, "Do you hear something?"

Their question has been answer when they hear chasing sounds. They look to see Buttercup flying right at them as an explosion is taken place.

"Whoa!" the three screams.

And Bella shouts, "It's Buttercup!"

Run!" Blossom yells.

The three run as fast as they can, but can't seem to be going anywhere.

Buttercup flies up, and tags both Blossom and Bubbles, "Tag, you're both it!"

Blossom stops and protests, "Hey! We can't both be it!"

"Why not?" Buttercup asks.

Then Bubbles tags Blossom, "Tag!"

"What? I can't be it twice!" Blossom exclaims.

"Why not?" Bubbles asks.

"Okay then, tag! Now you guys are it!" Blossom says, tagging both Bella and Bubbles.

Buttercup tags Blossom back, shouting, "Tag!"

"Tag!" Bella says, tagging Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup.

Buttercup scolds, "Hey! No tag back!"

Soon enough, the girls are doing tag back with each other in a circle.

Driving down the street, the professor is trying to find the girls. He stops the car to see the giant hole at the buildings. And hearing the girls shouting tag a lot. As soon as they tag back is over the girls begin to fly down to the city, the professor drives the car to go find them. Soon, the girls have been playing and unintentionally destroying the city at the same time.

In the office, there is a little man wearing a purple suit, and a black hat. He is the mayor of Townsville. He is looking outside to see what is out the window.

"Oh boy," The mayor says.

He burst opens the door, as he walks out of the room, firmly saying, "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy."

The girls continues to play their game of tag, and they are having a fun time. The professor drives the car

The mayor exists the other room, and another the other.

He keeps saying, "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy," over and over again.

The girls continues to fly as they play their game at one part of the city. The professor drives to get to the girls from different part.

Soon the mayor exits the building, continuing to say, "Oh boy. Oh boy."

Soon a woman with a red suit jacket, red skirt, and long curly orange hair comes to the scene and walks down stairs with the mayor. She is the Mayor's assistant, Ms. Bellum

Ms. Bellum explains, Oh boy is right, Mayor. It's terrible, the town is being destroyed by four girls with freakish powers. This is a very serious situation. What action do you propose we take?"

The girls continue to fly down the city as they keep tagging each other. The professor drives past some of the destruction to find the girls.

In the building, the mayor and Ms. Bellum continue to walk. As the same time, the political employees are helping to deal with the situation.

"Don't worry gentlemen, the Mayor and I have the situation under control!" Ms. Bellum says.

"Oh boy!" The mayor says.

"I know, sir!" Ms. Bellum replies.

The girls continues to play their game. The professor is trying to reach them in the car.

The mayor and Ms. Bellum exists the room the Town hall employees on their tail.

"Oh boy!" The mayor replies.

"You tell em, mayor! Townville will not stand for this kind of behavior!" Ms. Bellum sternly agrees.

The girls continue to have their fun. The professor steers his car, and look to see where the girls are heading.

Outside the building, the mayor continues to walk to where ever he is going. At the same time, Ms. Bellum and the other employees follow.

"Uh, Mayor, hello? City being destroyed? Where are you going?" Ms. Bellum asks.

But the mayor says, "Oh boy!"

The girls continue to laugh and giggle as they play their game. The professor drives the car as fast as he can to reach them.

At the same time, the mayor is walking towards a stand at front as Ms. Bellum, and the others follow.

"Mayor, what are you doing? We're in a serious pickle!" Ms. Bellem shouts, trying to the the mayors attention.

"Exactly!" The mayor says, halting Ms. Bellem and the people in their tracks.

On the road to City Hall, the girls continue to fly and laugh during their game, but not notice the professor is driving toward sthe, What's more, they're not paying attention to where they're going.

Driving the car, the professor shouts, "Girls, no!"

At front of city hall, the mayor is at a pickle stand.

The mayor says, "Ahem, Helloooooooooo."

"Hello!" Another little man appears.

"The usual, Cucor," the mayor says.

As the mayor is getting his pickle, he is not seeing that Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Bella are flying right towards them. The girls are still at it with their game.

At the pickle stand, the mayor is getting his order.

The mayor names Cucor says, "Ahh, yes, I have a fine vintage for you here. Picked fresh today!"

He then takes put a pickle with tongues that has teeth on it.

"Oh, boy!" The mayor cheers in excitement.

Unaware that the girls are flying right towards City Hall. The mayor is about to take a bite of his pickle, but the girls continue to fly right at the city hall with the mayor and other people close by. Before the mayor can take a bit, the girls crashes to the city hall.

Everyone ends up getting hit and hurt by the girls actions, but the girls are so busy laughing and having fun, they haven't noticed it.

The professor runs towards the girls, and worriedly asks, "Girls, girls, are you okay?"

The girls fly up to the professor, and shout, "Tag! You're it, Professor!"

The professor is shocked to see the girls have so much fun, but unaware of the damages they have done. They end up destroying the city without even noticing it. Everything in the city has been broken, shattered and all kinds of destruction.

Sometime later, the girls fly into the front door and into the living room. They laughing and giggling as they fly all over the living room. The professor comes into the house as well and closes the door. He still having trouble getting over the day the girls have, and… the powers the girls have.

He calmly says in a nervous tone, "Okay, girls. Girls, it's almost bedtime, okay? Girls?"

"C'mon, Professor, you're it. Gotta catch us." Blossom says as she and her sisters fly around the house.

The professor tries a show a smile seeing how much fun the girls have.

But the professor says with a slight frown, "Yes, I suppose I do, don't I?"

The professor walks upstairs, and down the halls, but is showing a sad look on his face as he says how much fun the girls are having.

Just then, Bubbles has been grab, and reacts, "Eep!"

The one that grabs her is the professor, saying "Gotcha, you little bunny!"

He then hides behind the large pillar up stairs, and grab Bella. Bella giggles in reply. Then he grabs Buttercup.

Buttercup happily shouts, "Help, I got gotted! Blossom, watch out!"

"You're the sole survivor!" Bubbles adds.

Blossom flies down, and jumps on the sofa as she says, "No way, Professor. Can't catch me!"

"Oh, yes I can, because the game's over, and it's your bedtime. Now come up here so we can catch you," The professor calmly says.

Blossom becomes a little disappointed that the professor calls the game over. She then floats up stairs where the professor and her sisters are. Once she is up to where her family is, the professor along with the girls catch her. Then the professor take the girls to their room.

"Well now, four little girls had a very busy day today, didn't they?" The professor replies

"Yeah, it was fun! We met lots of kids!" Bubbles happily says.

"And we learned things!" Blossom says.

"And we played tag!" Buttercup adds in a loud voice.

"We had a great day," Bella adds.

"Mm-hmm. Well, I'm glad you had so much fun because tomorrow will be a busy day too." The professor says, as he opens the door.

Then he says, "So let's get your nighties on and into bed. There's something we should talk about."

After that the professor closes the door to their bedroom.

Sometime later after the girls change to their nightgowns, and Bubbles and Bella have their stuff animals, the professor tuck the girls to bed.

"Okay, everybody in?" The professor asks.

"Yup! What's up, Daddy-o?" Buttercup answers.

"Well, it's your superpowers…" The professor begins his talk.

Then he says, sounding concern, "I'm not sure how to say this, but... I don't think you should use them in public anymore."

"Why?" The girls ask.

"Well, your powers are very special and unique. And although we have a lot of fun doing unique things around the house, out in Townsville, people just don't understand how special you girls are yet. And unfortunately, people often get scared or angry when they don't understand something special or unique," the professor explains.

"That's silly," Blossom replies.

"Well, I think so too. But nonetheless, uhh take it easy with the powers tomorrow. Just give Townsville a little time to understand your specialness, okay?" The professor adds.

"Okay!" Blossom says.

"Okay!" Bubbles adds.

"Okay!" Bella replies.

"Yeah, yeah," Buttercup adds.

The girls lay down as they are going to sleep for the night.

"But people here are nice. Things will be fine," Blossom says.

Sadly, Blossom is very wrong about it. Because a newspaper article comes out reading 'Freaky Bug-Eyed Weirdo Girls Broke Everything.' And with the damages the girls that they don't mean to cause, will have an effect on everyone as well.

Suddenly someone picks up the news paper. The mysterious being opens the newspaper and reads what has happened. The rest of his body is unknown except for his pink color eyes.

"Hmm …" The mysterious figures says, reading the paper, and comes up with a plan.

Then he maniacally laughs as he hides his true appearance in a box.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Depression Powers and an Unexpected Help

The next day, the professor is dropping the girls off of school. He is still in the driver seat of the car, while the girls are out on the pathway to their school.

"So, I'll be waiting here to pick you up when school gets out, okay?" the professor says.

"Okay. But don't worry, Professor, things are going to be fine!" Blossom says as she and her sisters walks towards the school.

The girls walk over to the school to see the kids and their teacher. But when they open the door, they are stunned to see the damages that has happened to the school. The walls have holes on it, and roof is broken. Water pipes are leaking out water. There are also construction workers fixing the damages. And the kids are glaring at them with anger in their eyes.

Seeing the girls, Ms. Keane shouts over the construction noises, "OH, GIRLS! WE DIDN'T KNOW IF YOU'D BE JOINING US TODAY! TAKE YOUR SEATS!"

The girls looks devastated to see the mess, and what's worse, they are the ones who done it. The girls then take a seat, but all the students move the tables away from their. They're still upset with them.

Over the noise of the construction, Ms. Keane loudly announces, I'M SORRY TO SAY THERE WON'T BE ANY RECESS FOR A WHILE DUE TO ALL THE RECONSTRUCTION! SECONDLY, I'M AFRAID WE WON'T HAVE ANY LIGHTS OR WATER FOR A WHILE! AND A BROKEN REFRIGERATOR MEANS SNACK TIME IS OUT! SO LET'S TRY TO IGNORE ALL THE WORKMEN AND NOISE AND SUCH AND GET RIGHT TO WORK, SHALL WE?! GIRLS! CAN YOU RECITE THE ALPHABET FOR US?!"

The girls start to feel awful about the destruction, that they are not saying a word. Bella feels like she is about ready to cry, but tries her best to hold it in. The students are looking at them still holding anger on their faces.

The girls hear Ms. Keane who is in front of them as she shouts, "GIRLS?! ABC'S?!"

Feeling depressed, the girls begins to do the alphabet, "A, B, C, D…"

"... E!" The girls yelp as a piece of the roof falls on their head.

They then hear a male construction worker shouts, "Hey! Gol-dang it! You done darn broke my board! Flangdangling consarnder!"

"F…" The girls then continues to recite the abcs. They feel awful about what they have done to the school.

Back at the Utonium house, the professor is reading the newspaper unaware of what the front page reads about the girls.

The professor looks at his watch, and says, "Ooh! Almost time to pick up the girls! Better motor!"

The professor walks to the living room, and exits the house. He close the door and locks it.

Suddenly, the mayor shouts with two police officers with him."That's him, boys! He's in cahoots with the evil pickle cart killers! Cucumber crushers! Vinegar varlets, dill-stroyers! Why it's just not kosher!"

The professor turns around to see the Mayor, the police,and many citizens in town at the house.

Ms. Bellum calmly says to the Mayor, "Let it go, Mayor, let it go."

Ms. Bellum holds the newspaper article with the girls at the front, and asks, "Are these your babies?"

"Why, yes, but they were just playing! They're really very good little girls! And I need to pick them up from school!" The professor answers, trying to reason with them.

I understand, sir. But we really would like for you to come downtown with us so we can ask you a few questions," Ms. Bellum says.

The next thing happen, the professor has been handcuffed by the police and being dragged to the police car.

"You guys, my kids! I really ought to pick them up!" The professor worriedly says.

Then he is thrown into the police car.

He looks out the window of the car, and says, "I can't just leave them there ... alone!"

The girls remain at the school feeling so sad about the damages they have caused at the school, and the glasses they have received from their fellow classmates. They been waiting for a long time. Every moment they wait, the sun continues to go down, until it's night time.

Buttercup crosses her arms and sternly says in a loud tone, "He's not coming. He hates us, he totally hates us!"

Bubbles begins crying.

Bella tries to reassures Bubbles, "It's okay Bubbles. The professor does not hate us."

" Bella's right, He probably just got held up, or, maybe the car broke or, maybe he just forgot, or…" Blossom says, trying to think another reason.

But turns her head down in defeat, and says, "Maybe he hates us."

Bella sadly sighs, and asks, "Now what do we do?"

"C'mon, let's try to find our way home," Blossom sadly answers.

Bubbles, Buttercup, and Bella slowly fly up into the air. Blossom remains on the ground.

Blossom sadly reminds the girls, "We're not supposed to use our powers."

The three sisters lands back on the ground with sad looks on their faces.

"Come on, girls," Blossom says as she and her three sisters take each others' hands and begin to walk.

Unknown to them, they are heading towards the destroyed City of Townsville.

On the news, a man wearing a white button up shirt, and a stripped tie, and light brown hair appears.

The news man says, "The cause? Three super-powered little girls."

Then shows another t.v program with a group of people.

The man in a blue suit question in angery, "Should the manufacturing of super-powered children be illegal?"

"A great travesty has befallen our beloved city!" The Mayor calmly says on the news.

Then there is another report about the two men have their car crashed into the store. There are protesters at is as well holding signs. They think the girls are bad.

The man with the long blond hair says, "I was reaching down between my legs to ease the seat back when this atomic bug buzzed in, with no fair warning!"

The t.v goes back to the news man, and says, "The devastation, devastating!"

Then goes back to the other t.v, a woman wearing large glasses says "Of course it should be illegal!"

"Used to be a time when you could buy an honest pickle!" The mayor says in anger.

Then goes to the other t.v where the man with blond long hair says, "And then they were causing an eruption, and lighting up the sky …"

"The estimated dollars in damages, a whopping 25 million.I'm offended just looking at 'em!" The news man with the striped tie adds.

"I'm offended to look at them," The green spiky haired man says,

"The kind that you can only find, at a pickle cart!" The Mayor angrily adds on the t.v. holding two pictures of of the scene where the Mayor and the cart are wrecked.

"Now Jamie's , it seems that …" the man with the blonde hair adds as his small black haired friend is crying.

The news man wearing a red suit at the same sight as the two men says, "Well, it seems that…

"...the hatred is running rampant for…" the man with the striped tie adds.

"...those mutant, bug-eyed…" A woman with the african dress wear says.

"...PICKLE CART KILLER…" The Mayor shouts in anger.

"... freaks. Back to you, Linda," The reporter with the red suit says.

Then goes to a another t.v. There is a woman with blonde hair and wearing a pink suit jacket. The one next to her is a man with gray hair, and wearing a blue suit.

The news woman chipperly says, "They are little freaks, aren't they? With more on this subject is…"

As the news continues on, the girls have been hearing everything people have been saying about them and their super powers. Everyone in Townsville hates them because of the damage they caused to the town. Hearing all the mean and terrible comments the people say about them cause Bella to cry. Blossom hugs her and her sisters join in. Soon the girls walk away from the television sets to find their way home.

When the girls are gone, the news reports continue to talk about the hatred towards the girls and their powers. Just then, all the television sets, shows the same news covering. There is a sign of a thunder cloud with News Flash on it.

The news woman's voice announces, "We interrupt this program for an important news flash."

Then shows a picture of Professor Utonium picture with a prison number in front of him.

The news woman continues, "Arrested today in connection with the "tag" incident was the mad scientist responsible for creating the destructive girls, Professor Utonium. Upon incarceration, the Professor had this statement to make:"

The news shows the professor being in jail and still handcuffed behind his back.

The professor begs, "Please, just let me go. My girls, they need me! They don't know I'm in jail!"

The girls continue to walk down the city as they pass the kind of destruction they never meant to cause.

"What if they try to go home themselves?" the professor voice says in concern.

The girls climb over the street has has turned into ramps.

Then the professor's voice worriedly adds, "They can't find their way if they don't fly!"

The girls continues to walk down the street with the road damage from them running.

Finally, the professor voice adds, "Please, they're only little girls, who are probably cold, scared, and maybe even ... lost."

They also walk by the giant mirror like ball that was knocked off during their game.

Later into the night, the girls have walk further into the city. And they have no idea where they are now.

"Well, it's official. I have no idea where we are," Buttercup confirm, looking annoyed.

"Well, I can't say it's been the best day," Blossom sadly replies, walking towards Buttercup.

"But it probably couldn't get much worse," Bubbles sadly adds.

"How can it get worse? We're lost, and we don't know where we are," Bella sadly adds, wiping the tears from her face.

Suddenly, thunder clashes and rain begins to fall in the city. Bubbles and Bella begin to cry while Buttercup screams out of her anger.

"Hey, it's okay! Uhh ... maybe there's a box we can get in around back!" Blossom says, trying to reassures the girls.

She begins to walk, and says, "Come on!"

The girls begin to follow Blossom as they head to a store that has a giant hole on the roof. The girls then walk into the back and into an alley.

Bella is starting to get scared, "Girls, I don't like this place."

"Don't worry Bella, I'm sure Blossom knows what we're doing," Bubbles says.

Then she whispers to Buttercup, "I hope."

Blossom runs down the alley, and looks to see on the right side.

She happily points out "See, There's a whole bunch of boxes!"

Blossom runs over to the boxes as the others look to see where she is going. The girls run to the pile of boxes knowing that they will be safe from the rain.

Suddenly, a small blue with green skin and black hair covering his eye jumps out, and cause the girls to scream. Then a long boy with green skin, black hair, wearing a brown hat pops out of the dumpster and hiss at them, making scream. Then a big boy wearing a green shirt, jeans and a black belt jumps out, and the girls scream some more. They are surrounded, and they know they cant use their powers.

Just then, some light appears. The girls look to see the back of the truck opens and a silhouette of a teenage boys jumps off. The boy also has black hair and green skin. He is wearing black sunglasses, a blue orange jacket with white long sleeve, peach color pants, and black boots.

He walks up to the girls, and remarks as two of his friends stand by his side, "Aww, what's a matter? Did somebody get lost?"

The girls becomes very scared that they are unable to move. Just then, a green skin hunchback boy wearing blown clothes and no shoes appears, and do raspberry as he rapidly shakes his head. The girls scream in fright as the boy begins to approach them. Suddenly…

Bang!

Something hits the boy from behind and collapses to the ground. What's more, there is a trash can lid flying in the air. It hits the snake like boy. Then bonus against the wall, and hits the big boy. Then hits a different wall and knock the leader out. Then hits the back of the truck, and is going to hit the small boy. But the lid hits the hard boxes and hits the small boy on the head. Then the lid flies right towards the girls. But it hits the ground, and flies over their heads. The girls smiles in amazement to see this.

Just then, someone grabs the trash can lids. The girls look on top of a truck to see someone wearing a trench coat, a scarf, and paper bag on his head.

The girls happily call out, "Wow, Thanks!"

But then the mysterious people runs away.

Blossom cries out, "Hey, wait! Come back!"

The mysterious person runs into the alley as the girls chase after him. The person sees the girls are chasing him and hides in one of the boxes. The girls walk around to see if they can find the mysterious person that has saved the,

Blossom looks in one of the boxes, and says to her sisters, "Hey guys, over here!"

Blossom walks up to him, and introduces herself, "Hi! What's your name? I'm Blossom!"

"Buttercup," Buttercup says,

"Bella," Bella shyly adds.

And Bubbles happily says, "And I'm Bubbles!"

A male voice sadly says, "Go away, please, do not look at me,"

"But we just wanted to thank you for saving us from those green gangsters back there," Blossom says.

Then Buttercup says, "Yeah, that was amazing with the trash can lid! It was all fwish, bang, crash, bam, boom!"

"Yeah, you rock!" Bubbles happily adds.

"And brave," Bella adds.

The girls looks at the box hoping someone will answers.

The mysterious being open his eyes to reveal a pink color and sadly says, "No, please, I dare not listen. For I have been lashed by harsh tongues for too long. Alas, my little ones, I do not rock. For I, Jojo, am a monster."

"You're not a monster. Monsters are evil," Blossom says.

"Yeah, and anybody who would save us like you did is so not evil," Buttercup agrees

"You're no monster, mister; you're just really dirty…" Bubbles begins to speak.

But the savior who says his name is Jojo says, "JPlease, you're just trying to make me feel better. But my pain is not for you to understand. Besides, how could you? For you are pure and innocent, and most certainly loved."

The girls look at each other.

Jojo, "How could you know what it is to be cast out into a world that only offers misery? How could you know what it's like for people to fear and despise you for the very things that make you special?"

The girls look down to hear Jojo's story, and they understand how he feels about being hated by what makes you different.

"Because you don't fit in?! Because you are…" Jojo says as his voice turns to anger.

"A FREAK?!" Jojo loudly announces as he takes off the paper bag revealing his true appearance.

He has black fur, a green face, and his brain sticks out from his head. The girls look at Jojo with sad expressions on their faces.

Bella manages to says, "Because…"

The girls then levitates themselves from the ground and float high over Jojo's head

"... we're freaks, too," Bella sadly asks.

"What amazing powers!" Jojo shouts in amazement.

"No, they're terrible!" Blossom denies.

"I'll bet everyone hates them," Jojo suspects.

"Yeah!" Buttercup angrily answers.

"And they hate you, too?" Jojo suspects again.

"Yes," Bubbles sadly answers.

Jojo then turns away in sadness and a tear comes out of his eye.

"I am in the same boat. This brain," Jojo says, pointing to his brain

Then he says, "is full of brilliant ideas! But will anyone listen? No. Nothing in this gray matters, so what's the point?"

Jojo slouches and makes his way back to the box. The girls float back down to him

"Oh, Jojo, don't be sad. Our dad says that sometimes people get angry when they don't understand something special or unique."

"And if you just give people time, they'll start to understand your specialness," Blossom adds.

"Yeah, you just gotta believe in yourself!" Buttercup says with confidence.

"And we can do like… Um, anything we can think of," Bella shyly adds.

Jojo makes an evil grin while his back is still facing the girls.

Jojo jumps out of the box and rapidly says, "You mean, if I take the time to construct my most ingenious plan, the-help-the-town-and-make-it-a-better-place-machine, then people will come to understand my specialness?"

The girls look at Jojo with confused look on their faces.

"Uhh…" Buttercup replies, looking confused

Before the girls can answer, Jojo happily says, "Okay, I'll do it! But I'll need your help!"

"Um, what kind of help?" Bella asks.

Jojo chuckles, and answers, "You'll see."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Trying to Do Good

"What?!" The girls exclaim in shock.

Jojo has taken the girls to a volcano that is in the middle of Townsville Central Park .There all five are standing on the edge of the volcano

Jump in, take this device and build it into the volcano - we need to harness the energy of the Earth's Core for power!" Jojo explains, what he needs the girls to do, and holding a machine type drill

"What are you talking about?" Blossom asks.

"The plan!" Jojo answers.

"What plan?" Buttercup questions.

"Our plan!" Jojo answers.

"To do what?" Bubbles asks.

"To make the town better, of course," Jojo answers

"What?" Bella adds looking confused.

"You know, using my ideas and your powers, we will build the help-the-town-and-make-it-a-better-place machine. That way everyone will see that our special abilities are good, then everyone will love us. Remember? It was your idea!" Jojo explains, showing the girls the blueprints of what looks like an observatory.

"Uhh.. oh yeah! But use our powers?" Blossom says in concern.

"Yes!" Jojo

"No way!" Buttercup denies.

"Come on!" Jojo says.

"Nuh-uh," Bubbles replies feeling sad.

And Bella sadly says, "We're never using our powers again."

"Oh, girls, don't be sad. Your powers are great! You just gotta believe in yourself," Jojo says, giving the girls confidence.

The girls look at Jojo, and then look at the molten lava in the volcano. True, they want to prove that they can do good for others, and for the professor. Bella is looking unsure about this. But all four agree to the idea, so they grab Jojo's device and dive within the lava. Jojo shows a grin on his face.

The girls fly deep within the volcano. Until they reach the destination, and place the device there. Once in the volcano, the device begins to activate. Then the device launches a thin pillar with a strong metal plate in the middle, and launch it upward. Soon the girls fly after up up the volcano.

In no time at all, the girls come out of the volcano with the base of the device.

Jojo happily chant, "Yes! Yes! YES!"

"We did good?" Blossom asks.

"You did very good. Very good indeed," Jojo answers.

"Now what do we do?" Buttercup asks with a smile.

"First, we construct the superstructure," Jojo answers, showing the blueprint.

The girls travel far to the cold part of the world, and use their laser to melt the ice and snow. Down the hole, there is a giant meteorite, and Buttercup uses her super strength to pick it up.

Soon the girls bring the meteorite back to Jojo. Blossom and Buttercup uses their laser eyes to melt the meteorite while Jooj and Bella hold the mold that the melted rocks do. Then the girls uses their powers to construct the building on the volcano. They use their strength to carry the metal beams, and use their laser eyes to attach them together

The girls then dive under far beneath the sea, and find a sunken submarine. They grabs the sunken sub by the end and lift it, but the fish who is living there swim away. Soon, they bring the sub back to Jojo and lower it in the lab. Bubble grabs a metal beam, and uses it to hit the sub, causing the old gears and supplies to fall out.

Using his scientific know how, Jojo begins to put the machineries together, and plug them in. Soon the lab lights turn on letting out a green color.

The girls then travel to the desert and spin in a tornado to collect the sand. Then Jooj ask them to use their laser eyes to melt the sand down. The girls uses the tubs to blow on to the melted sand to create round glasses.

"Look! Can't you see our plan is working?" Jojo says.

Blossom puts the round clear glasses on the glass attachments, and Buttercup uses her laser to attack the glass attachments to the machine.

"Our work is proceeding as planned! At last, our lives will be better!" Jojo adds.

Bubbles and Bella put the glass balls on the machine.

Mojo eagerly adds, "At last, we will be accepted!"

Jojo help the girls by instructing them to put giant glass cylinders at.

"At last, our greatest work is complet…" Jojo says, looking at the blueprints. Then lowers down the blueprint to see what all five have constructed matches the blueprint.

But suddenly, "Oops."

"What's wrong?" Blossom asks.

"Well… there is one last, teeny tiny, itsy bitsy thing we still need," Jojo says.

Jojo tells the girls what they need to get. So they fly back to their home, and find the becker full of Chemical X on the table. The of the girls smile to see that it's still here, but Bella is starting to feel unsure about this idea.

"Girls, are you sure this is a good idea? Maybe we should ask the professor," Bella asks, looking nervous.

"Jojo said he needs it to power up his lab," Bubbles says.

"We'll be doing a good thing by helping Jojo, and we can show everyone that we can use our powers for good. I'm sure the professor won't mind," Blossom says.

"Well, um, if you say so," Bella shyly replies.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Jojo knows what he's doing," Buttercup adds.

The girls grab the becker of Chemical X, and bring it back to Jojo's place. Seeing how it's already becoming daylight, the girls and Jojo have work on the new observatory all night long. Seeing the girls back with the final item, Jojo smiles. Jojo points up, to show where the girls need to put the becker in. The girls fly up, and Blossom places the Chemical X in place.

Jojo cheers, "Yes! Yes! YES!"

"We did good?" Blossom asks.

"You did very good. Very good indeed," Jojo says in satisfaction.

"Now what do we do?" Buttercup asks.

"Well, because you've done so good… I've got a special surprise!" Jojo says to the girls, making the girls happy to hear it.

"Yay!" The girls cheer with smiles on their faces.

The girls run towards the Townsville Zoo, which is Jojo's special surprise. Jojo walks behind them with a camera behind their back.

They are interested to see the elephants. Amazed to see the seals, and one of them is playing with a red and white striped beach ball. Astonished to see the lions sleeping in their den. Of course, one of the lions roar loud. The girls then see the sign for the Zebras, and rush over to see them. They are very interested to see them. JoJo seems to walk past every animals the girls are seeing.

Bella turns to Jojo, and asks, "Hey Jojo, where do you like to go?"

"Come with me," Jojo says with a smile.

He then pick up the girls and take them to the 'Primate Plaza.'

They first come to a monkey house to see black monkeys swinging from the trees and are being supported by their hands, feets, and tail. The girls then look at Jojo, and he looks at them with a straight expression. He then smiles, and shows them the camera.

The girls stand in front of the monkey house as Jojo adjust the camera. Seeing the girls in the way, he asked them to move over, which they did. Then he takes a picture of the monkey. The monkey screech after the picture is taken. The girls then make funny faces in front of the camera, but Jojo takes a picture of a different monkey. He then does it again to different monkey. And again. Jojo then begins to take pictures of different monkeys and apes in the zoo. All of the screech everytime Jojo takes the picture.

As Jojo takes the picture, Bella is starting to feel a bit uneasy about Jojo. He has been very nice to them, but wonders why he is taking pictures of all the monkeys and apes, and doesn't want the girls with them in the picture. She doesn't not to throw her weight around.

Soon the girls are looking at the evolution of man.

Butter reads the sign with the ape, and says, "Worthless,"

"Lame," Blossom says reading to the less hairy one.

"Stupid!" Bubbles says, reading to the pictures with the ape begins to stand on two.

"Okay," Bella adds,

Then the next picture of a less hair man holding a sphere, Blossom says, "Better,"

"Almost," Bella adds reading the next one, with a man almost fully involved on the scale.

"Awesome!" Bella shouts, with the picture of a businessman.

The girls giggle to see the chart. Jojo looks a frustrated about seeing the chart. He turns around, and is intrigued to see a black gorilla on top of the rock. With an evil smile on his face, Jojo puts the camera up front and takes the picture of the gorilla. The gorilla feels something, and scratches it to find out what it is. Unknown to the large ape, Jojo has implanted some kind of chip on the it's back

Jojo says with an evil smile, "Come, girls, our work is fin…"

But corrects himself, "...Oh I mean, time to go."

The girls hear Jojo calling to them as they are looking at the meerkats.

"Aww, but, Jojo!" The girls whines in disappointment.

"We haven't seen the gazelles!" Blossom says.

"Or the crocodiles!" Buttercup adds.

"Or the hippos," Bella adds.

"Or the unicorns! Just one unicor…" Bubbles adds.

Bubbles then trips over a rattle that is on the ground. Then she hears the sound of a baby crying. The baby is being hold by the mother and a little boy is there.

Bubbles runs over to them and says, "Excuse me, ma'am, I think you dropped this."

The mother and the boy show angry glares at Bubbles. Then the mother swipes the rattle from Bubbles and walk away, dragging her son from behind.

"I thought the zoo kept all the animals in cages!" The mother says out loud.

Leaving Bubbles in despair. Blossom and Bella come over to confront her while Buttercup is displeased with the mother.

Buttercup calls out in angry, "Yeah? Well, you're welcome, lady!"

"It's okay bubbles," Bella says.

"Yeah. Don't listen, Bubbles," Blossom says to reassure Bubbles.

Jojo walks up to the girls, and says, "That's right, Bubbles, do not listen. All of you deafen yourselves to their heartless words. They do not know that it is their saviors they are speaking to. They are unaware that your actions will have helped change their world forever!"

He then pull them all to a hug, and says, "Because we have helped the town and made it a better place."

"Do you think they'll be surprised?" Blossom asks.

"Oh yeah," Jojo answers.

"You think they'll still be mad at us for playing tag?" Buttercup asks.

"No, they'll have forgotten all about that," Jojo answers.

Then Bubbles asks, "Will they love us?"

Jojo stops for a minute to think of an answers.

Then Jojo answers with a smile, "Yes."

"Really?" The girls asks.

"Would I lie to you?" Jojo replies.

The girls and Jojo enjoy the embrace a little longer. Then Jojo puts the girls down.

Bella shyly says, "Um, I have to use the restroom."

"Okay," Blossom says.

Bella runs to the restroom leaving the others behind.

After going to the restroom, Bella leaves the building to go find Jojo and her sisters. She walks as she is deep in thought about Jojo and his activity. Even though Jojo has been nice to them, there are some suspicious activity that she notice. Like Jojo taking pictures of the primates, and him asking for the Chemical X. How he know of it.

She suddenly bumps into someone, and falls to the floor. Bella sits up, and rubs the back of her head.

Suddenly, a familiar voice asks, "Bella, is that you?"

Bella becomes scared, and look up to her her kindergarten teacher… Ms. Keane. Who is staring down at her with a surprised look.

Bella quickly gets up, and nervously says, "Um, uh, hi… Ms. Keane."

"It's okay Bella, you don't need to be scared," Ms. Keane reassures.

"But… what about what happened a fews days ago, and how everyone thinks of us. Don't you hate us too," Bella sadly says.

"Well… I do know that you and your sisters are very different, and that your little destructive game was an accident," Ms. Keane says.

"Everyone else doesn't think so," Bella replies.

"I'm sure everyone will see it in good time. Especially how sweet, good, and fun you and your sisters are," says with a smile.

Then she asks, "Which reminds me, where are your sisters? Why weren't you all at school today?"

"Well, um, we were helping a new friend," Bella answers.

"That's nice," Ms. Keane replies.

Bella looks down with her arms behind her back, and turns her left foot side to side.

Ms. Keane notices this, and asks, "Bella, is there something bothering you?"

"Well, it's just… you see… our new friend said that he will help us make a difference and show them that our powers can be used for good. But, um, I… starting to think there is something Jojo hadn't told us or is keeping something from us. And I didn't want to say anything to my sisters about it, especially how nice he has been to us," Bella sadly explains, feeling very shy and worried.

takes in to what Bella says. It seems this friend has been very nice to them and is trying to help, but Bella is starting to have some doubts.

Ms. Keane sighs, and says, "Listen Bella, not everyone is… good in this town."

"Really?" Bella questions.

"Yes, and I'm guessing the professor never got a chance to tell you," Ms. Keane says.

Bella shakes her head in reply.

Ms. Keane explains, "You see, Townsville have all kind of trouble and there are some who are doing really bad things to the people in the city."

"And we did a bad thing too," Bella says, feeling ashamed.

"Yes. But, you never meant to do it. The ones we have trouble with just want to cause trouble and do bad things for themselves. But as your friend, sometimes it's good to give someone the benefit of the doubt," Ms. Keane explains.

Then she says, "But it's a good idea to trust your feelings, no matter what anyone things. So it's a good idea to be careful around a few people, especially those who are up to no good. Like I said, not everyone is as nice as they appear to be."

"Really?" Bella questions.

"Yes. So, you and your sisters need to beware of those who only pretend to be nice and really mean you harm, do you understand?" Ms. Keane adds to her explanation.

Bella nods her head, "Yes Ms. Keane."

"That's good. And it's a good idea to talk to your sisters and the professor about it," adds.

"Okay," Bella says.

Bella walks past Ms. Keane, waves her arm as she says, "Bye."

"Goodbye Bella," Ms. Keane says, waving back to Bella.

In her thought, Ms. Keane says in concern, "I sure hope the girls will be alright, especially with this new friend of theirs."

At night, the girls fly back to the house, excited for tomorrow. All except Bella. She is still feeling unsure about this whole thing, and is thinking about what Ms. Keane has explain to her.

Blossom happily shouts, "I'm so excited!"

"Yeah, we'll show 'em!" Buttercup yells in excitement.

"Hey, where's…" Bubbles begins to wonder.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and two police officers throw the handcuffed professor inside the house, and slams the door.

"Professor!" the girls exclaim in shock.

Buttercup then uses her laser eyes to melt the cuffs, and Bella breaks them off.

"Oh girls, thank goodness you're okay! I'm so sorry! I'm a terrible, terrible parent! You must hate me for not picking you up from school. But it's not my fault. It's this town. They've gone crazy. It's like they've never seen kids playing before," the professor says in remorse, but is not pleased with the city for how they're acting.

The professor, and says, "I knew your powers would take some getting used to, but jail? Lawsuits? Angry mobs? What's next?"

"Don't worry, Professor, things are going to get better! We promise!" Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup reassures.

Bella mutters, "I hope so."

Unknown to the girls, is still working in the night, and not in the good intentions like they believe. He has the paper bag off of his head exposing his giant brain. He then presses a button on the control pads.

The button activates the transmitters on the monkeys and apes at the zoo, and teleports them. In Jojo's lab, the monkeys and apes are being teleported into the cylinder containers that is filled with some kind of liquid.

Once all the primates are accounted for, Jojo flip the switch, and the wires begin to glow green. Then drains the Chemical X from the becker on top. The round glasses begin to go up and spin around as the Chemical X are being put inside. Jojo then pushes a lever, and causes the jars to stop spinning.

He then turns the knob and electricity are causing the Chemical X to have a chemical reaction. Then are sucked into the tubs inside. Then the Chemical X travels inside the tubes, and goes inside the container where the primates are in. Suddenly, they are pulsed with electricity. The monkeys and apes feel the Chemical X and the electricity travel in and around their bodies.

Suddenly, all of the primates begin to change. Their faces, hands, feet, and bottom are turning green, and their eyes begin to turn pink. Finally, all of their brains are rising out of their heads. Jojo then maniacally laughs seeing that his real plan is in progress.

The girls who are sleeping happily in bed know nothing about this. And are going to learn that Jojo is not the friend they think he is. Bella continues to sleep in bed with her sisters, but still have Ms. Keane's advise in her mind, and thinks that she should tell her sisters and the professor in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Good Intentions Goes Mojo

The next day, the girls are already out of bed. They know that today, they're are going to show the city of Townsville how much good they do for everyone. Well, Bella is simply sitting on her bed with a worried look on her face.

However, her sister is flying around as they happily shouts, "Today's the day!"

"Today's the day!" Jojo declares in his new observatory.

The girls look in their closet as they wonder, "What to wear?"

The girls are looking at their dresses that are divided by their four color dresses.

"Ooh, that's nice!" Jojo says, looking at his closet.

Jojo's closet is full of blue clothes, with a white belt with a purple triangle buckle, a purple cape, and a white tube with purple lining, and a gray base with purple dots.

One by one, the girls put on their socks, shoes, dresses, and their accessories. Soon all four of them are dressed and ready to go.

At the same time, Jojo is putting on the white boots, cape, clothes, belt, and helmet. He is ready with a serious look on his face.

The girls then fly out of their room. At the same time Jojo is walking down stairs with his hands behind his back at his lab.

The girls fly to the living room. Jojo is looking at all the monkeys and apes who are in the containers.

The girls fly to the door, while Jojo is sitting in front of the controls. Then he presses the activating button.

The girls comes into the room to see the professor is sleeping with the phone in his hand.

Bella quietly says, "Um girls…

But the others happily shout, "Professor, wake up! Wake up! Wake…"

As they happily cry out, the professor is beginning to wake up.

At the observatory, Jojo says, "Up! Wake up, my brothers! Wake up and seize the…"

One by one, the primates in the containers are beginning to wake up.

"Day!" Bubbles cheers with glee.

"The day?" The professor question, still a bit sleepy, and holding the phone in his hand.

"Yeah. the day when we," Blossom begins explaining.

At the same time, Bubbles and Buttercup are carrying the professor. Bella is still trying to find a way to speak up

The doors open, and Jojo announced in triumph, "Show Townsville just what our power can really do!"

At the same time, all the primates are being released from the lab and are going around the city.

At the Utonium house, the girls are take the professor to Townsville.

The professor questions, "What?"

"We're gonna show Townsville just what our powers can really do," Blossom says.

Bella shyly says looking concern, "Yeah. Um, about…"

But Buttercup cuts her off, "We did something really good."

"That's gonna really…" Bubbles happily adds.

Unknown to the girls, the monkey are going on a rampage.

"Help!" A woman scream.

The girls are still flying through the sky, unaware what is happening.

Bubbles happily says, "Well, we met this guy."

In the city, Jojo is walking past the rampage.

"With powers like us," Buttercup adds.

Jojo continues walking to the building with a grin on his face.

Blossom says, "Who was also hated by everyone."

Jojo continues to walk his way to the building that is actually City Hall.

Bella becomes concern, so she tries to say, "Yeah. Girls, I'm…"

"But he had this great idea," Bubbles happily says, cutting Bella off.

Jojo is able to walk inside the building as the political people are in a panic

"To help the town," Buttercup adds.

Jojo then burst open the door with the Mayor in his seat.

"But girls I really think…." Bella tries to speak again.

"And make it a better place," Blossom adds, interrupting Bella.

Jojo then pounds his hand at the desk with an evil grin as the Mayor tremble in fear.

Bubbles happily says, "That way, the town would accept us."

"Yes, but professor… I'm starting to think that…" Bella tries again for the third time.

Mojo then brings the Mayor outside, and holds him by the jacket. At the same time, the primates are hollering and screeching.

"Cause we did something to help," Buttercup says.

Mojo then slams the Mayor to the ground.

Blossom happily says, "So we used all our powers… "

The gorilla goes on a rampage holding a car as the people scream in fear.

"And abilities…" Bubbles happily asks.

The people tries to run from the hollering monkeys.

"And his idea," Buttercup adds.

The people of Townsville have been surrounded by the mutated primates.

"Yes, but…" Bella tries again.

"To help everyone…" Blossom adds, interrupting Bella once more.

At City Hall, Jojo announces, "City of Townsville…"

"It's gonna be so cool," buttercup happily adds.

"... I'd like to take this moment…" Jojo adds.

"You're gonna be so proud," Blossom happily says.

Then Jojo shouts, "... To thank the little people…"

Bubbles happily adds, "Everyone's gonna love us."

"...who helped to make this day a smashing success…" Jojo adds as the primates continues.

As the girls fly into Townsville, Bella tries one last time, "Girls, I don't think...

But Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup happily shouts, "We did really goo…"

Suddenly, the girls stop flying, and are stunned to see a city full of terriazed people being attacked by different kinds of primate. At the otherside of the crowd, way far away… they can see Jojo, who has the Mayor on the ground with his foot on his head.

Jojo announces to the crowd, "Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Bella, I couldn't have done it without your help."

The four sisters gasp in shock to see and hear what is going on. As they fly over to see what is going on, the people hear that they end up helping Jojo with this. Unfortunately, they end up thinking it's their fault this happen, and doesn't know the entire story.

"What happened? This isn't making the town a better place!" Blossom asks in shock.

Mojo explains, "Yes, it is, for me! The hobo formerly known as 'Jojo' is no more! For this day forward, I shall be known as…"

"Mojo Jojo!" Jojo, or should be said, Mojo announces.

Everyone stare in shocked and confused looks on their faces.

Mojo explains, "For too long, apes and monkeys have been under the thumb of man. Well, the time has come to oppose that thumb… and take hold of what is rightfully ours: the World!"

The girls fly to the professor who is shocked to what he is seeing.

"Professor, we did want this," Blossom says.

But everyone is not believing it one but. They think they want this to happen, and doom them all.

"Please, believe us," Bella says.

The professor looks at the girls, and then look at the chaos that is happening.

All the professor says, "I don't know who to believe."

The girls become stunned to hear this.

"I thought you were good," the professor adds.

"Noooooooooooooooooo!" The girls scream in agony as they fly into space. All except one.

Bella remain behind, staring at the professor with a shocked expression. Soon, Bella's eyes begin to water. Soon, she lets out a loud cry in distress. That causes the chaos to put on hold. Even the people have stop screaming to hear Bella cray.

Bella screams as tears falls down her face, "We never want this! We never want any of this! When we played tag, when we destroyed the city, when we weren't aware that Jojo was using us this whole time! All we want was for to show that we can use our powers for good! We just want to fit in! We want to have friends! But instead, we end up being hated, deceived, and discarded by those who we thought is our friend! I… I started to think Jojo wasn't telling us something, but… I never thought he would do something so horrible!"

Everyone ends up hearing everything Bella is saying, and soon… something hit them.

"I'm… I'm sorry, I… I never want all of this to happen, My sisters and I never want anything to do with any of this," Bella add.

Bella begins to fly away to join her sister.

Suddenly, Ms. Keane, grabs Bella by her foot. Bella can see the sadness in Ms. Keanes eyes, and Ms. Keane does the same with Bella. Bella gives Ms. Keane a hug. Then gives Ms. Keane her hairband to remember by and flies away into space. As she leaves earth, tears stream down her face.

Down at Townsville City Hall, Jojo maniacally laughs in triumph as he holds the Mayor.

"Yeah! All right!" Mojo cheers.

He slam the Mayor on the ground, and shouts, "I rock!"

"I rock so hard," Mojo calmly says.

Then he continues, "For I, Mojo Jojo, have succeeded… in my first, greatest and most brilliant plan ever! And I, Mojo Jojo, shall be…"

"King of the planets of the apes!" Mojo announces across the city and the crowd.

Suddenly, there is a stand still in the rampage.

Just then, an ape comes in, and questions, "You shall be king? Preposterous."

"What?! How dare you?" Mojo exclaims in anger.

Then the same ape puts on a helmet, and says, "For it is I who is the one most suited to be ruler."

Then puts on clothes similar to Mojo.

"Those are my clothes," Mojo says in a shocked expression.

Then that ape announces, "I, Ojo Tango, shall be simian supreme!"

"Not Ojo! Mojo" Mojo replies.

Then Ojo says, "As I unleash the offensive omnipotence of the oppressive Orango tank."

Then Ojo goes in the tanks and activates the white tanks with two blasters and purple markings.

Suddenly, the gorilla says, "Hold on!"

"Oh no!" Mojo shockley replies.

Then the gorilla says as he put on metal gloves, "I shall get a grip on the situation,"

But Mojo says, "You better not…

But the gorilla says as he has the same clothes as Mojo and his metal hands, "As I, Rocko Socko, seize control and rule."

Then the gorilla Rocko, showing his strength pound one of the buildings.

Mojoj shouts, "Wait!"

But a baboon comes in, an says, "I, Baboon Kaboom…"

"... with my Baboom bot, with be the bomb!" Then Baboon says, going in his machine.

The machine looks like a rally tall primate with the same helmet as his.

Mojo quietly says, "Uh oh!"

In the robot, Baboon says, "And if you don't like it…"

His robot hands go to the back of the bot where there is a tube. Coming out of the tubes are three for five bomb.

"… you can sniff my Baboom-bot bombs!" Baboon announces.

Then throws the bombs at the city, and they explode.

Mojoj mutters with his arms crossed, "Oh that's classic."

Suddenly, a barrel comes rolling in, and says, "Gangway! Gangway!"

"For we, the Gogo po-trol…" Voices says, as the barrel opens.

Then lots of small primates comes out of it, curving their arms opposite from the other.

They says, "... Form a chain of command that will take hold of your world."

They make their point, byt chaining themselves together and going around the city.

Then another ape says in hot water, "I, Hota Wata,am boiling mad, for you are all wet behind the ears."

He is with two machines that is making the water hot, and the water is in the dam close to the city. The dam breaks and water begins to pour out of the city.

Then Hota says, "So I shall unleash a scalding torrent to drown you out, for I don't give a…"

But Mojo scolds, "Watch your mouth!"

Then a small monkey says, "I, Cha-ching, symbolize chaotic calamity."

And makes his point by baning two large symbols together, sending sonic waves to the city.

Then multiple small monkey in jets fly as they says, "We, the Doot Da Doot Da Doo Doo, shall rain on your parade because…"

They suck a bit, and spit down silliva down to the city.

"We're the spit," The Doot Da Doot adds.

"Eww!" Mojo replies with a disgusted look.

Then another ape with a large nose says as he moves his body up in down, "My name is Hacha Chacha, and here is my schpiel. A diabolical plan with lots of appeal. Spreading out bananas far and wide. And fixing up the fold… for a slippery slide."

On the street where Hacha is, there are banana peels all over the place. Soon, people are slipping and sliding on the peels and falling on their backs, and faces.

"That's pretty catchy," the Mayor comments.

"I, Blah-blah-blah-blah… shall create a sauce of chaos and stir up trouble…" this mutated ape seems rather nervous.

He then put tomato sauce in a pout with a portable stove. Then uses an egg beater to stir the sauce that makes a tornado destroying the building.

He nervously continues"… with a destructive force known as tormato."

"Tormato?" Mojo questions, looking very confused. But he says the word differently.

"Tormato," The mayor replies.

Mojo glares at the Mayor and kicks the Mayor. The mayor yelps in reply.

Soon another ape riding on a motorbike with a drill, and says, "I, Killa Drilla.

"I, Bonzo Bango!" the other one says, ramming to the people with his head.

"I, Rolo Ovo," Another adds rolling all over.

Then another one biting a finger says, "I, Cruncha Muncha."

"I Wacko Smacko," Another one, says, smacking a man.

"I, Pappy Whappy," An elderly ape adds.

Soon multiple one declares, "I… I...I...I… I… I... I… I…"

All of them say 'I' and say their name.

Having enough, Mojo shouts, "Nooooooooooooo!'

"Stop! Siest and Desist! Do not continue with your rambling! Mine are the rambling to be obeyed! For I am the king, supreme leaver and all the round dictator! Don't you see, all you monkeys are plan! So your plans are my plans because you made plans and my plan was to make you! I plan to rule the planet, not to have my plans plan to stop me!"

Then Mojo shouts, "I am your creator! I am your king! I am Mojo Jojo!"

He then runs over to the crowd, and pushes the professor to the side, and shouts, "OBEY ME!"

The professor falls to the ground, and Ms. Keane comes to his aid.

"Professor, are you alright?" Ms. Keane asks, helping him up.

The professor sits up, and looks sad as he says, "No. I'm not… what have I done?"

Ms. Keane can understand the professor's sadness. And now, his daughters are gone… probably forever.

Ms. Keane looks at the hairband, and says to the professor, "The girls really never want all this to happen. Mojo tricked them into helping him, thinking they are doing it for everyone including themselves. But all along, Mojo was only doing this for himself. Bella ws starting to have her doubts of him, and… I'm guessing she was right to doubt him."

"I know.. I know… now I do," the professor says in remorse.

Ms. Keane then hand Bella's hair band to the professor. The professor takes the hair band, and looks at it in guilt. Seeing the sadness in her eyes, the girls really are good, and he was wrong to doubt them… so very wrong."

Far off into space, on a giant asteroid, the girls have taken refuge on it. Bubbles is sitting crying, and Bella is holding her her knees and covers her face as she whimpers. Blossom is sitting quietly holding her knees.

Buttercup is the only one who is furious at Jojo's dishonest trust.

She angrily kicks the ground, and shouts, "That jerk! That, big, fat, dumb jerk! He duped us! He planned it all along, and we fell for it."

"And now, everyone hates us even more! Bubbles cries in sadness.

Beall looks up to see Buttercup, and asks, "What are you doing?"

Buttercup seems to be digging.

As she digs through the dirt, Buttercup answers, "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm building a house because now, we have to live here!"

"Live here?" Bubbles and Bella questions.

"Yeah. Don't you see? This could be the bedroom, and this is my bed," Buttercup says, showing the girls the so called room.

Then lays down on one of the dirt in anger.

Then shouts, "That can be your bed over there!"

"I don't wanna sleep on a rock!" Bubbles cries in tears.

Bubbles continues to cry as Bella tries to reassures her.

Hearing the whole conversation, Blossom is looking very upset, and showing a stern look on her face.

After some silence, Blossom says, "Maybe if someone hadn't pushed Bubbles into the school…"

Buttercup turns her head around, and asks, "Oh look. She speaks."

"Well maybe, if someone hadn't insisted on walking home…" Buttercup voice says as Blossom sits and hears her.

Buttercup walks up to Blossom from behind, and says, "... so we could run into the…"

"Biggest liar in the universe!" Buttercup shouts in Blossom's face.

Blossom turns to face Buttercup as she gets up, and says, "We weren't allowed to use our powers, and you know it."

"Oh look, it's Miss. Goody Goody," Buttercup angrily remarks.

Bubbles and Bella simply sits there, not knowing what to do.

"We weren't gonna get people to stop hating us by breaking rules, "Blossom says.

But Buttercup bluntly says, "Oh yeah. And we used our powers…"

"... To make a Help-the-town-and-make-it-a-better-place machine…" Buttercup insults.

Then shouts, "... by following rules?!"

"I didn't see you putting up a fight," Blossom angrily shouts.

"Well, you're gonna now," Butterup says.

Buttercup jumps on Blossom and the two girls begin to fight and roll over each other. Soon, they both begin to insult each other as they fight. Meanwhile, Bella and Bubbles are not sure what to do, and they don't like seeing them fight at all. Bubbles then sits down, and begins to cry.

Buttercup is flat on her stomach, she tries to move, but can't. She tries to move some more, but it's impossible. Soon, Buttercup is punching, kicking, and screaming as Blossom is sitting on her.

Blossom sternly says, "I'm not fighting with you Buttercup."

Buttercup groans in annoyance, and says, "Yeah. Because you know I'll kick your butt."

"No, because I know…" Blossom says, getting off of Buttercup.

Blossom groans, and says as she turns around, "Nevermind."

Then Blossom says, "I'm not fighting you, and I'm not talking to you…"

"Ever!" Blossom shouts to Buttercup.

Then Buttercup says, "Well, prepare yourself for a long silence girl…"

"...because we're gonna spend the rest of our lives here, thanks to you," Buttercup adds in anger. Blossom ignores her, and sits back down.

Then she hears Buttercup shotus, "At least I got me a bed!"

She then lays back down on the rock like bed.

Blossom is still upset with Buttercup. Then she sadly turns to out in space to see a small planet, that is really earth. Blossom feels sad about all this, and covers her face with her arms. All four girls are still silent and upset with what has happen, and now will spend the rest of their lives in space.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Starting to Fight Back

The girls are still quiet and depressed to what happened back in Townsville, and they don't know what to do. Bubbles is still crying as Bella tries to comfort her after crying as well. Suddenly, the two stop, and feels like something is wrong.

Bubbles looks up, and questions, "Blossom? Buttercup?"

But the two don't seem to be listening.

"Do you hear that?" Bella asks.

Down on earth in Townsville, people are running and screaming as Killa Drill rides his motorbike drill.

Buttercup answers, "No!"

"We did," Bella calmly answers.

Then Bubbles asks, "Blossom, what should we do?"

Blossom doesn't say anything, and still has her face covered by are arms and knees.

The rampage continues in Townsville. Rocko Socko is banging his metal arms on the road, and Ojo is blasting the streets. The people continue to run and scream.

But back on the rock, Buttercup says, "Miss Goody Goody'll say we should take responsibility for our mistake and go help everybody."

Blossom looks up with a sad look on her face.

"Sounds like they're hurting," Bubbles replies.

"Who cares?!" Buttercup shouts.

Townsville is getting flooded by water, and a tormato is wrecking the building. And the primates are destroying the city.

Blossom covers her face, and whimpers, "What do we do?"

"Northing!" Buttercup shouts in anger.

But that is not easily, the girls super hearing is making very hard on them. They continue to hear the destruction to the town, people screaming for their lives. It's total chaos in Townsville.

Bella has enough of this, and says, "Girls, we have to go back!"

Down on Earth, Mojo is looking at the chaos with a serious expression.

"Give me one reason why?" Buttercup asks.

"Because, all of this is our fault. The truth is, I started to have doubts about Jojo, or Mojo," Bella answers.

Mojo begins to walk towards City Hall.

"And I ran into Ms. Keane, she still believed that we're good girls. And told me that there are some who only pretend to be nice, and Jojo is one of them, and Townsville has more problem with bad guys then we realized," Bella says.

Mojo walks towards the professor who is still holding Bella's hair band, and Ms. Keane is trying to confront him, but they're not aware of it.

"I know Townsville hated us for what we did, but we can't just runaway. We need to do something," Bella adds.

Mojo stands in front of the two.

Bella says, "We have to go back!"

Just then, Mojo pushes Ms. Keane outta the way knocking her out, and grabs the professor by the neck.

The professor cries, "Girls!"

"Professor!" the girls cry.

Scared for their father's life, the girls use their super flying to fly back down to Townsville.

As they travel around, they frantically call out together, "Professor! Professor! Professor!"

During the chaos, Ojo's canon blast the statue of the Mayor on a horse, and is starting to fall down. Bubbles hears the scream and see many people are running away. Just then, a woman with blond hair trip and falls to the ground. And the statue is going to fall on her.

The woman screams, "Help!"

Bubbles leaves the group to save the woman.

Blossom calls out, "Bubbles, wait!"

But bubbles is not listening, she flies down and catches the woman before the statue his hit her. Buttercup, Blossom, and Bella join her.

Blossom says, "Good job, but we've really gotta save…"

But the woman cries, "The baby!"

The girls look to see a baby in a stroller holding a bomb. They can see Baboon Kaboom's robot is launching bombs around the area.

Blossom exclaims, "Holy…"

Blossom flies fast, and reaches the baby. Suddenly, the bombs explode all over. Luckily, Blossom is able to save the baby in time.

Buttercup scolds, "Hey, what about…?"

"The dog! The woman shouts again.

The girls look down to see the dog is being washed away by the river of water from the dam. Hota pushes the dog underwater.

Buttercup exclaims, "Woah!"

Buttercup flies in next, and dives underwater. The dog is under the water along with a lot of stuff. Buttercup grabs the dog, and flies out of the water.

Bella sighs in relief, "That was close, now we need to save…"

"The old man!" the woman screams.

Looking down, they can see an elderly man is trying to get away on her wheelchair, but the Robot cannons are aiming at him. Bella gasps, and rushes to his rescue.

Bubbles put the woman down on the building, and says, "You'll be safe here."

The woman nods her head in reply.

Blossom flies over, and hands the baby over to the woman, "Here you go, miss."

"Thank you," the woman says, taking the baby in her arms.

Bella brings the elderly man, and says, "You'll be safe now!"

"Thank you," the elderly man says.

Blossom says, "Come on girls, let's…"

Suddenly, they begin to hear multiple screaming. Two people are in a car and is being crushed by Rocko. A man trapped in a phone booth, about to be crushed by a robot. And the robot spreading bombs all over the place and three children are trying to run.

"Save those people," Blossom concludes.

The girls fly in the air, leaving the ones they save behind.

The woman calls out, "Wait, this isn't my baby!"

Buttercup manages to fly out of the water, and place the dog on the street.

She pats the dog on the head, and says, "Good dog."

Then flies away. Suddenly, the street begins to rumble, and a barrel is rolling right towards the dog.

As Buttercup flies, she asks, "Can we find the Professor now, please?!"

Suddenly, Buttercup hears the rumbling, and looks down to see the barrel is rolling towards the dog, who is shaking himself dry.

Buttercup complains, "Oh man!"

Then flies down to save the dog again.

Meanwhile, Bubbles is save to save the two people trapped in the car. Blossom saved the man from being crushed by the robot. Bella save save the other kids before the bombs explode. And finally, Buttercup saved the dog from being squished by the barrel.

As Bubbles flies in the air with the car, she can see the Doot Da Doot flying over, attacking the people. Blossom sees the tornado made of tomato sauce sucking the people and object into it. Bella flies and sees the flood and the people are trying to run away from it.

Buttercup put the down down, and aggressively says, "Now stay!"

Then Buttercup flies into the air. She then flies past the sign that reads' CTN.' Unknown to Buttercup, Cha-chin is on the building across the street. And bangs the cymbals together, creating sonic waves, breaking the glass windows of the building. Buttercup hears the noise, and looks down to see the dog is going to get hurt by the glass.

"Doggone it!" Buttercup shouts.

Luckily, Buttercup flies in, and saves the dog for the third time.

Meanwhile, Bubbles, Blossom, and Bella save the people from the dangers they are in.

Buttercup does a raspberry at the chimps. But then she bumps into the chain of Gogo opo-trol. That cause her to let go of the dog, and its' falling to it's doom. Buttercup screams in anger, and flies down to catch it. Buttercup tries to catch the dog, but a big metal hand grabs it. Buttercup looks to see Rocko having the dog in his metal hand. Buttercup screams in anger, and decides to take action.

At another side of the city, Blossom, Bubbles, and Bella are able to find a safe place for the citizens of Townsville.

Blossom tiredly says, "Okay. You should be safe here."

"Oh, this is hopeless!" Bella whines.

"I know. There's too many monkeys. What can we do?" Bubbles adds, feeling tired of the monkey business.

Just then, Bella wonders, "Where's…"

Just then, they hear a loud scream.

The girls look to see Buttercup trying to free the dog from Rocko's grasp.

Buttercup screams in anger as she pulls on the arms that won't budge, "Get your hands off him, you darn… dirty… ape!"

Buttercup scream in anger, and punches the gorilla in the face. That power of Buttercup's punch, knock the metal arms off of him, and sends up back, and slams to the wall. Then falls forward to the street, unconscious. Blossom and the others fly over to see what Buttercup has done, and gasps in shock. Buttercup is also shocked to see her action.

"I-I-I didn't mean it! It it it was an accident! And I-I-I… He… He wouldn't let go! A-a-and the dog! I-I… that stupid dog! A-a-a-and then the monkeys, and he…I couldn't… He couldn't… Oh man!" Buttercup stamers trying to explain her action. At the same time, Blossom observe the event of the unconscious ape. Then look at the metal arms as the dog is able to leave the grip and walk away.

Suddenly, Blossom smiles as an idea come up to her.

Then says to Buttercup, "Buttercup You're a genius!"

Buttercup continues to stammer until she hears those words.

"I am?" Buttercup questions.

"She is?" Bubbles and Bella question as well.

"Yeah. the one way to stop the monkeys, save the town, and find the professor… is to use our powers to…"

Just then, people screaming to see a giant robot about to blast them. The girls gasp in shock.

Blossom says, "Better yet, watch!"

Blossom flies over, and has her foot position for a strong stomp. As the people run away, and the robot on the move, Blossom uses her speed and strong foot to hit the robot. That cause damage on top, and fall over to explode. Blossom lands as the explosion occur.

"Wow!" Buttercup exclaims with a smile.

"That was amaz…" Bubbles adds.

But goes, "Hey!" As spit are being rained on them.

The girls look up to see the Doot Da Doots spitting from above.

Bella says in disgust, "Yuck!"

"Gross! Cut it out!" Bubbles screams in anger.

Bubbles uses her laser eyes to hit one of the money's jet back. Then Bella uses her hyper scream. That send them flying, and crashing into each other. Sending into an explosion.

Bella is confident like her sister, but begins to feel embarrassed about using her power like that.

Bella shyly comments, "I just can't stand grossness."

Bubbles nods her head in reply. The girls then make serious looks on their faces, but still smiling as the monkeys fall to the ground one by one.

Blossom says, "Come on girls! Let's put an end to this gorilla warfare!"

The girls fly high into the sky to stop this monkey rampage once and for all. Soon, they find, Cha-ching, banging his cymbals on the roof. Unknown that the girls are flying towards him. When he amanges to turn around, it's too late. Each of the girls give the monkey hard punches on the face. Bubbles does the final blow, sending him into the air.

The monkey is being tossed to where Mojo is having the professor. He continues to strangle the Professor by the neck, and Ms. Keane is still unconscious.

Blossom's voice says, "Ah ha! Good one, bubbles!"

Just then, Mojostops to see Cha-ching has been beaten up.

Hearing the voice the professor calls out, "Girls…"

But Mojo covers his mouth, "Shut up! I was afraid of this. They've returned and found out what their powers can really do."

"Come. You will make a good 'Power proof' vest," Mojo says, draggin the professor away.

Ms. Kean is starting to open her eyes at this very moment.

Down at the city, water continues to flow across the city. The girls land on the ground, and use their fist to pumble the street into creating a giant hole. Soon, the girls are able to get into the sewers underground. The girls fly out of the hole in time to see Hota Wata, and the water are going down the train, until there is nothing left.

At another part of town, Baboon Kaboom is using his robot to send bombs down all over the city, and jumping on the buildings. Before the robot hands can land, Blossom and Bubbles use their super strength to stop him in his tracks. But, Baboon flips his robot to where the bomb blaster is. He has the target set on the girls,and presses the button to fire. But Buttercup and Bella prevent it, by circling around the blaster, twisting and bending it. Soon, the system is overloaded, and the robot exploded.

The girls fly up in the air to deal with the Gogo pr-trol chain. Then circle around the city in a big chain, but end up getting grabbed by Buttercup. Buttercup swat them, causing them to go flat on the ground. Blossoms stretches one of the chains, and lets go, smacking them to a light uses them for a jump rope.

Hacha is eating one of the bananas. Buttercup punches him into the air, and passes him to Bella. Bella kicks him, passing him to Bubbles. And Bubble spunches him to the ground, and splatter in bananas. Blossom grabs him by the foot and spin him, slipping on the banana peels.

The mutant monkey with the tormato is running across town. Just then, Blossom flies over and runs beside him. Then takes the egg beater away. That cause the tomato sauce to splatter all over him and the area. Blossom punches him, and sends him to the wall.

Just then, Rolo is rolling along the street, and Buttercup runs towards him. Then kicks him like a soccer ball.

Now Killa Drill is ridding is drill bike. But Bella grabs it. Now the bike spins with him on it, and flies out of the machine.

Now Cruncha is screeching, but Bubbles comes to him and gives him a big him. She then begins to move him side to side really fast. And makes him fall unconscious.

Soon all the girls continue to fight and beat up the primate army in sight. They punch, kick, and use their powers to fight them off. Soon enough, all four perform the final punch, and all the monkeys have been defeated.

"None of those stupid monkey's had the Professor!" Buttercup complains.

"Where could he be?" Bubbles wonders.

Bella looks around to see they're at City Hall. And sees someone on the floor.

Bella gasps, "Ms. Keane!"

The girls fly over to to see her sitting up now.

Bella asks, "Ms. Keane, are you alright?"

Ms. Keane turns her head to see who is asking her. She smiles to see Bell and the girls.

"Girls, you came back!" Ms. Keane happily says.

"Yeah, and now we need to find the professor," Bella says.

"Mojo took the professor. He pushed me out of the way and I fell unconscious," ms. Keane says.

"Should have known," Blossom says.

The girls now know Mojoj has the the Professor now.

He walks into his observatory with the professor in tow. Once in side, he activates the security system and multiple steel door appear over the main entrance, sealing up the way in.

Blossom says, "Come on, girls! We've got one last monkey to get off our back!"

Bella turns to Ms. Keane, "Ms. Keane, you need to get to safety."

"Okay, and I think you'll like this back," Ms. Keane says holding Bella's hairband.

Bella takes her hair band and puts it back on.

Then she and her sisters fly to Mojo's observatory. The girls fly so fast that they reach the observatory and burst through the steel doors. Soon, they blast the final door open, and stand with anger in their eyes.

The girls shouts, "Not so fast… Mojo Jojo!"

The girls look to see Mojo has the professor in a headlock, and holding his head with the other hand.

"Aw! Look at the little heroes here to save their daddy!" Mojo remarks.

Choked, the professor says, "No girls! Save yourselves!"

But the girls fly right at him.

"Sorry, Professor!" Bubbles says.

"We can take this chump chimp down!" Buttercup adds.

"We already taken down his monkey patrols," Bella replies.

Then Blossom says, "Nothing he can do can stop us!"

But Mojo punches his head, causing him to choke. The girls yelp in shock, and stop in their tracks.

"That's better! It's good you little freaks know when you're beaten," Mojo replies in satisfaction as the girls glare at him.

Mojo walks back with the Professor hotstage as he says, "Now if you'll excuse me, I, Mojo Jojo, have a town to take over!"

He is then at the control system as he says, "I have a world to rule!

"I have to seize control of an area… force its inhabitants to follow my way of thinking!" Mojo adds, pushing the controls and pulling the levers.

Mojo's machine activates and spins around the tube. Then Mojo presses the button, and drain the Chemical X into the the round glasses.

Mojo grabs a sharp puncher needle as he says, "Even if it means…"

Then he forcefully presses the needle into his brain, "... Taking extreme measures!"

The girls gasp in shock, "You wouldn't!"

"I would," Mojo answers, and pushes the lever forward activating his machine.

The machine turns green, and unleashes electricity to the chemical, and the Chemical X travels through the tubes, and into Mojo's brain. Soon the Chemical is starting to mutate Mojoj. He begins to grow large, and his clothes begin to ripe. The girls watch in shock to see Mojo is growing. His gloves ripped from his hands. The boots shreds exposing his feet. Mojo grows so big that he breaks the roof of the observatory.

That cause him to let go of the professor. And the professor screams as he falls.

Bubbles exclaims, "Professor!"

Blossom and Bella think fast and able to catch him. Bubbles does the same. Buttercup see the debris falling, and tries to stop them. But soon, the family is buried under the wreckage.

Supersized, Mojo says, "Now I am more Mojo than before!"

He takes a giant leap down to the ground, and another leap to the city. Soon, he is walking town the street across the wreckage, and to City Hall.

He looks down on his fallen army and says in a deep voice, "Now, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted…"

"... I, Mojo, Jojo, have succeeded…"

"In my first, greatest, and most brilliant plan ever!" As he rip the roof of City Hall and place it on his head.

"And I, Mojo Jojo… shall be king!" Mojo announces in triumph.

As the city is still destroyed, and in flames.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Final Mojo Battle

Back at Mojo's observatory, the lab has been destroyed, and broken machineries have covered the room. What's more, the girls and the Professor are buried under that pile of broken machines, metal, and glass.

Soon enough, the pile begins to shake, and out comes Buttercup carried the debris of a large hole.. Having it over her head, Buttercup toss it away. Blossom, Bubbles, and Bella, carry the professor out of the hole they are in.

"Oh girls, thank goodness you're okay," The Professor happily says in relief, giving his four daughters a hug.

Then says in a panic, "Now let's get out of this town, and find a new safe place to live!"

But the girls leave their father's embrace.

"It's no use, Professor," Buttercup says.

"We already tried running away," Bubbles adds.

"We have to fix the problem we helped start. We helped Mojo with this plot, so it's up to us to stop it," Bella says.

Then Blossom says, "You said to give everyone a little time to understand our specialness. Well, now it's time for everyone to understand. Especially Mojo!"

With that, the girls take off out of the observatory to put a stop to Mojo's plans once and for all. As they leave, the professor shed a tear with a smile to see that the girls are really good… Good little girls, with courage and a good eye for justice as well.

Flying across the city, and around the building that either broken or not. They manage to find Mojo and give him a strong combined punch on the face. And rubbing his chin.

Mojo who is collapsed on the ground, doesn't know what hit him.

Then he hears someone shouting, "Surrender now, and we'll go easy on you!"

The giant sized Mojo looks around side to side as he rubs his chin, but can't find the source to the statement.

Down on the ground, Blossom and her sisters are looking at him with angry look on their faces.

Blossom shouts, "Down here!"

Mojo looks down to see the girls.

He lowers his eyes, and says in mockery, "Oh my! You're actually trying to stop me? That's so cute!"

"Try nothing!" Bubbles shouts.

"We will stop you!" Blossom adds in a loud tone.

"Yeah! You big meanie!" Bella yells.

"Who are you calling 'cute'?" Buttercup says, not pleased with the comment.

Mojo maniacally laughs to hear the girls statement,

Then he holds out his fist, and says, "Okay, let's play!"

Mojo pound his fist to the ground to strike at the girls. Luckily, they dodge out of the way. Blossom punches him in the jay. Buttercup kicks him in the stomach. Bubbles smacks Mojo on the nose with a light pole. And Bella kicks him at the back.

Mojo tries to grab Bubbles, and then Blossom. Mojo tries to grab or swat the girls with his giant paws. He end up knocking down the building. Soon, Blossom and Bubbles bang Mojo at the ears. Buttercup then punches Mojo at the butt, causing Mojo to yelp and jump off his feet. He angrily turns around to see Buttercup laughing. Then Mojo stomps Buttercup with his foot.

Blossom yelps, "Buttercup!"

Mojo turns around, and punches the others that cause them to be thrown to the top of the building. Unknown to Bella, she ends up getting scratched really bad on her right arm from the crash.

Buttercup manages to get her head and upper body, and become angry with Mojo. Buttercup escapes from the foot, and punches his toes very hard that is jagged. That cause Mojo to scream and hold the foot Buttercup hurt as he hop on the other foot.

Just then, Blossom Bubbles, and Bella joint together with a strong spin. That cause them to brutally ram the attack to Mojo's stomach. Then Mojo is pushed back to a large skyscraper. Then the building collapses on Mojo, flattening him like a pancake.

The girls then fly over to the crushed Mojo is.

"Good job, girls!" Blossom happily says.

"Ha! That more Mojo is no more" Buttercup remarks.

The girls laugh at Buttercup's joke.

Unknown to the girls, Mojo's arms begin to move, and has hands slams to the ground. Then Mojo breaks the building, and pounces into the air with his opposable feet at front. He then uses his feet to grab Blossom and Buttercup.

Bubbles and Bella scream, "Girls!"

Mojo lands back on the ground with Blossom and Buttercup trapped in his grip. The girls are being crushed by Mojo's strong feet like grip.

Bubbles and Bella become angry that they fly over, and use their laser eyes at him. The heat from the laser cause Mojo to yell and lose his grip on the others. Once out of Mojo's grasp, Blossom and Buttercup use their laser eyes at him too. Soon all four fly around, zapping Mojo. Mojo tries to grab them, but they are too quick.

Mojo screams with anger, and slams his hand together creating a strong sound way. The girls end up getting caught in it and try to hang on, but they are sent back in loop de loops. The girls are able to do back flips, and land on their feel. Anthough, Bubbles and Bella fall on the their bottom.

"Somebody's mad!" Buttercup comments.

Mojo then makes a strong leap to one of the building, and launches large pointed spears from his fur.

"Look out!" Blossom screams.

And all four dodge out of the way.

Mojo sees Blossom, and uses the same attack on her. Blossom uses her super speed to run as she is trying to get away from the spears. Blossom looks ahead to see the same dog Buttercup has rescued four times, and stop in front of him. When she turns around, she can see the spears coming. Blossom screams as she creature multiple punches, whacking away the spears.

Hiding under the bus, the others can see that Blossom is in trouble, and needs help.

"Oh no look! Mojo's got Blossom pinned down!" Bubbles yelps in shock.

"What do we do?" Bella asks.

Buttercup answers, "I have an idea. Come on!"

Blossom continues to punch the spears away from the dog and herself. Until her three sisters come to her aid by using the bus as a shield Blossoms tops her action to see the girls are safe as the spears continues to attack. Buttercup dodges the spears that perse through the bus, and lands by her sister. Soon the attack stop, and are able to hear nothing.

Bubbles wonder, "Do you think he's finished?

"No…" A deep voice comes up.

The girls look up to see Mojo.

Then Mojo says, "... But you are!"

Mojo then blast a strong fiery like breath at the girls. The girls scream in agony by the powerful power. Soon, they fallen to the ground.

Just then, Mojo brings his hand to the ground, and grab the girls. Then he raises his hand with the four sisters trapped to his grip to his face.

He angrily says in a loud tone, "Fools! You dare to challenge me!"

"Attempt to defeat me? Mojo says in anger and walls in anger.

"Try to destroy me?" Mojo adds, as he grip is feet and one of his hand to the building.

"I, who saved you from certain death? After all I've done for you, you betray me?" Mojo continues as he climbs the wall of the skyscraper.

"And why?" Mojo adds, and knock the wall out of the way.

He then presents the girls to the people in side, "For them? The one who hated you… Have forsaken you?"

Mojo then continues to climb until he is reaching the top of the building.

Mojo grabs the pole on top and climb up as he says, "Can't you see? None of them will ever understand you as I can."

He then lifts the girls to his face, and says, "For we are kindred spirits, whose powers spring from the same source. So girls, do not make me destroy you.

"For we are smarter, we are stronger! We are invincible! We have the power! We are superior to them! And we shall rule!" Mojo says, as his voice becomes louder at every statement, until it echos the city.

He then brings the girls close to him, and says, "All we have to do is work together Girls… join me."

Hearing the last words cause the girls to shop open their eyes. They make serious looks on their faces, and Mojo's hand begins to shake. Mojo becomes to wonder what is happening. Soon, the girls unleashes their power of, pink, blue, green, and yellow as Mojo loses his grip over them.

"Noooooooooooooo!" the girls shout.

The all fly and float a few feet away form the,

"We'd never join you, and it's because…" Blossom, says.

Soon the four sisters begin to fly at Mojo.

Blossom punches Mojo as she says, "We are stronger!"

Mojo almost loses his grip as the punch occur.

"Because we are invincible!" Bubbles adds as she flies up, and punches Mojo in the jaw.

"Because we are smarter!" Bella adds, kicking the back of his head.

"Because we have the power!" Buttercup says as she flies up, and punches Mojo at the side of his face.

The girls attack Mojo as they say, "We have to protect them from you!"

"It's you who has to be feared!" Blossom shouts, punching Mojo on the face.

"Because you are a monster!" Bubble adds, kicking the top og Mojo's head, causing the roof on him to break.

"You are evil!" Buttercup adds, and punches Mojo in the jaw.

The girls fly up into the air, and aim for Mojo as they shout, "And you are…!"

Mojo covers his face for the final blow. Soon, they stop in their tracks. Mojo looks to see them right in front of them.

Bella then gives Mojo a slight push, and says, "... it!"

The slight push cause Mojo to lose his balance as he hangs on to the top part of the skyscraper. But then, it snaps off, and Mojo begins to fall.

As he drops, Mojo screams, and shouts, "Curses!"

Just then, on the streets of the city, the professor comes in with a becker full of chemical. The label reads 'Antidote X'

He frantically says, "Girls, girls, where are you? You were right! We should try to stop Mojo, and I know how! I whipped up an antidote to Chemical X! It will do away with his powers! Girls! Girls! Gir..."

As he looks for the girls, he look up to see what is happening. Mojo is going to fall right on top of him.

"Professor!" The girls exclaim, seeing what is going to happen.

They all fly in, and get the Professor away in time, but he drop the antidote for Chemical X in the process. And the glass breaks as it hits the ground, and Mojo falls right on top of it. The Antidote X spreads around the front part of his body, and is begin to downsize him. Soon Mojo is back to his original state, but is beaten up by the fall and by the girls.

Soon, the Professor pulls the girls into a hug, and happily says, "Oh girls! I'm so sorry for doubting you! You are good perfect little girls, and I love you!"

"We love you too!" the girls happily replies.

Then they all leave the professor hug.

Blossom sadly says, "And we're really sorry."

"We messed up really bad," Buttercup adds with a sad expression.

Then Bella says, "We never want any of this to happen."

"But we're ready, Professor," Bubbles sadly replies.

The girls fly over to where the fallen Mojo and the spilled Antidote X.

The girls begin to reach for it as the Professor questions, "Ready?"

Blossom turns to the Professor and says, "To take the Antidote X to get rid of our powers."

"If it wasn't for them, none of this would ever happened," Bubbles sadly replies.

"It's for the best, everyone ended up suffering because the Chemical X effect us the primates, and Mojo," Bella adds.

Then Buttercup says, "Besides, maybe everyone would like us more if we were just normal little girls.

"Noooooooo!" The citizens shouts, surrounding the girls forming a big heart in the middle.

"Huh?" The girls reply seeing the townspeople.

The Mayor begins to speak, but having trouble finding the words, "Um, well, Don't do that… cause… because that was pretty cool, w-w-with the… eh"

But Ms. Bellum says, "Girls, I think what the Mayor is trying to say is… we're sorry and thank you."

"Yeah! That was super! Just super!" Ms. Keane happily says.

The man wearing a suit says, "Amazing!"

"Fantastic," the mother says, holding her baby.

"Wonderful," the blind man replies.

"Stupendous," A woman wearing a colorful dress says.

"You rock!" the two men reply.

Then the dog says, "Thank you!"

The girls smile, and are amazed to hear everyone thanking them, and committing them about their super powers.

The Mayor jumps in and shouts, "Yeah!"

"That was awesome!" the Mayor says waving his arms around.

The Mayor says, running around, "You were all flying."

Then runs back, "And then you were running!"

"And then, laser eyes," the Mayor says, imitating the laser eyes.

"Then, Bam!" the Mayor adds, as he slams his head to the ground.

Then the Mayor runs a he says, "And then… and then...  
He says, shooting out his fast, "Bam, you punched that guy!"

He turns back to the girls, and asks, "Remember?"

The girls nod their heads in reply.

"Yeah, that was great," the Mayor says, nodding his head.

Then he says, "You know, this town's stinks. And I was wondering if maybe sometime… we would, like call you to save the day or whatever."

The girls gasps, and happily asks, "Can we Professor?"

The Professor kneel down to the girls, as he thinks about it, "Well, I don't know…

"Hmm?" the Professor thinks.

Then he answers, "Okay, but only if it's before your bedtime."

The girls cheer happily as they fly across the girls. The citizens of Townsville cheer for their new heroines.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The PowerPuffs are Born

Weeks later, on a sunny day and everything seems to be back to normal. Well almost back to normal. There is a old woman pushing a cart with her groceries. She is minding her own business, until a green hand grabs the front of her cart. She looks to see the five green skin boys looking at her with grin on their faces.

At the Mayor's office, the Mayor is doing some paperwork while Ms. Bellum is standing there, making sure the Mayor does his work

Just then, they hear a woman shouting, "Help!"

Hearing the cry for help, the Mayor looks at Ms. Bellum. Then points her finger to something. When the Mayor turns to her direction, he can see Ms. Bellum is pointing to what looks like a toy phone. It has a white base with a yellow circle, blue eyes, a big red nose, a smile, and a red phone connected to a twisted cord.

Aty Poky Oak Kindergarten that is fully repaired, the girls are having fun with their friends. Blossom is doing some reading. Bubbles is doing crafts, Buttercup is playing with toys. Bella is doing some writing.

Just then, everyone hear beeping sounds, and it's coming from the phone identical to the one the Mayor has in his office. They know evil is on foot. Blossom quickly answers the phone, and hear what the Mayor says. After that, she hangs up the hotline.

She turns to the girls, and says, "Come on girls, let's roll!"

The girls begin to take off.

But Bella stops, and says, "I'll catch up with you."

"Okay, but don't be too long," Blossom says.

Then Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup leave the classroom.

Bella flies to her backpack, and takes out a small purple box with a pink ribbon inside.

She flies to Ms. Keane, and says, "Um, Ms. Keane."

"Yes Bella," Ms Keane says.

"I, uh, want to give you something for being nice to us, and for giving me the advice," Bella says.

Bella presents the box to Ms. Keane, and the teacher begins to open it. She takes off the ribbon, and unwraps the wrapping paper. Then opens the lid. She shows a surprised look to see a silver necklace with four hearts on it. Each heart is a color of: pink, blue, green, and yellow.

Bella smiles, and says, "Try it on."

Ms. Keane nods her head, and takes the necklace out of the box, and puts it on her left wrist. Ms. Keane looks at the necklace with glee.

Ms. Keane smiles, and says, "Thank you Bella, that is so sweet of you."

"You're welcome," Bella replies.

She then says, "Now I have a little something for you."

"What is it?" Bella asks.

"Close your eyes," Ms. Keane says.

Bella closes her eyes, and Ms. Keane brings something out of her locker. Then she places it on Bella's right arm.

Once she is done, Ms. Keane says, "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Bella opens her eyes, and looks at her right arm to see Ms. Keane's surprise. It's a bandage in a shape of a pink heart with the initials PPG in red writing.

"Wow! It's so cute!" Bella happily says.

"It's my way of thanking you girls for helping us, and to thank you for trusting me, even thought everyone else wasn't," Ms. Keane says.

Bella hugs Ms. Keane, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now you better get going," Ms. Keane happily says.

"Right," Bella replies.

Bella flies out of the classroom to catch up with her sisters.

At the grocery store, the five skinned boys are causing trouble for the old woman. Two are pulling on her purse, the large one is eating her groceries, and the other two are making a mess. Suddenly, the five boys look behind them and are looking surprised, while the old woman is happy.

Floating in front of them are Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Bella wearing her new bangage.

Blossom punches the one with the sunglasses. Bubbles kick the snake like boy and the hunchback one. Buttercup punches the big one. Bella kick the small one.

Soon, the five are beaten and put in jail along with Mojo and the big guy with pink fur.

Then the girls fly off waving goodbye to the police officer.

Sugar…

Bubbles flies off.

Spice…

Buttercup takes off with her.

Mint…

Bella follows.

And Everything nice.

Blossom flies with her sisters.

These were the ingredients chosen to create the perfect little girls.

But Professor Utonium accidentally added an extra ingredient to the mix:

Chemical X.

The girls fly through the sky and over the city of Townsville.

This Blossom…

Blossom flies in the middle.

Bubbles…

Bubbles flies next to Blossom on one side.

Buttercup…

Buttercup flies next to Blossom on the other side.

And Bella were born!

And Bella is under Blossom. They all smiles as they fly over the city.

Using their ultra super powers,

They fly over the shop, Malphs.

They dedicated their lives to fighting crime

They fly over the Donut Thing where there are many police officers there.

And the forces of…

The fly over the bank.

Evil

And finally they fly over the City of Townsville.

Soon, the girls fly back home and the Professor is waiting at front. They fly to him, and falls to the ground. The family start laughing with a smile on their face.

And do for the very first time, the day is saved thanks to…

The PowerPuff Girls!

Hey, that's a good name for them. PowerPuff Girls, yeah! I like that. It will also match the inicial on Bella's bandage. Wonder if they will. I'll run it by them…

PowerPuff Girls!

Italic: Narrator


End file.
